


Опустошители

by kotikova, Miss_Wyoming



Series: Опустошители [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Guardians of the Galaxy AU, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotikova/pseuds/kotikova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: Юный капитан Опустошителей Акааши Кейджи собирается неплохо заработать на непыльной работке.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Опустошители [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917922
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Опустошители

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Кроссовер со "Стражами Галактики" весьма условный — взят мир, но нет пересечений с персонажами франшизы;  
> 2\. Небольшое задорное всегейство.

— Начинаем снижение, — Коноха как всегда расслаблен, приземлялись они на эту планету уже около десяти раз, поэтому все камни на плато были изучены как свои пять пальцев. Акааши переключает тумблеры, подтягивает руль на себя. Он сидит в кресле пилота больше для вида. Коноха гораздо лучший пилот, чем он. Может, это опыт, а может, какой-то талант, Акааши не знает. Он опирается локтями на штурвал, кладет подбородок на переплетенные пальцы. Планета, естественно, все так же пустынна. И кажется враждебной. Как будто испытывает каждый раз терпение Акааши; ему даже видится что-то насмешливое в этой плоской и безжизненной земле. Еще бы, тут даже толком пещер нет, а сраный ковчег умудрились куда-то затолкать. Ну ничего, этот раз точно будет последним, и суверены порадуют его кучей юнитов.

— Широфуку, — зовет он от нечего делать. — Как сканирование?

— Пока пусто, — отзывается та со своего места. 

Она в их маленькой команде на борту «Сирены» совсем недавно, и еще не заразилась тем пофигизмом, которым частенько страдают бывалые Опустошители, успевшие как следует пообвыкнуться на однообразных заданиях. Со стороны-то кажется, что тут тебе и опасности каждый день, и горы юнитов сыпятся на голову, а на деле — добудь-доставь-продай, тривиально как кротовые норы. Рано или поздно расслабишься, как какой-нибудь чинуша на Ксандаре, и поиски неведомых сокровищ превратятся в рутину.

— И куда, спрашивается, мне садиться? — безнадежно интересуется Коноха у штурвала, как будто тот сейчас выдаст ему готовый ответ с координатами.

— Можем пока что осмотреться, — с сомнением предлагает Акааши, хотя идея просто осматривать местность на абсолютно пустынной планете звучит довольно бестолково. Судя по брошенному искоса взгляду, Коноха вполне с ним солидарен.

— Есть сигнал, — вдруг подает голос Широфуку. Акааши заинтересованно оборачивается к ней. — Я же говорила, что нужно перенастроить эту лапочку, — она ласково гладит свой компьютер. 

— Главное, чтобы это не была очередная груда металлолома, — хмыкает Коноха, начиная снижение. 

— Это не природная руда. Я точно говорю, там что-то необычное, — пальцы Широфуку так и пляшут над сенсорным экраном, сама она победно улыбается. — Постарайся посадить это старое корыто поближе к месту, откуда доносится сигнал. 

Акааши косится на Широфуку без особых эмоций, молчит, а Коноха в ответ посмеивается:

— Ты сейчас очень сильно обидела нашего кэпа, все-таки это его корабль.

— Ах, прости, кэп, — Широфуку драматично прикладывает руку к груди. — Я не хотела. Честно, твой корабль не так уж и плох. Если бы мне сказали, что он собран из груды мусора, то я бы на целую секунду усомнилась. 

Коноха присоединяется к смеху Широфуку, Акааши устало закатывает глаза:

— Может уменьшить ваши доли еще на десять процентов?

Коноха и Широфуку мигом замолкают.

— Кэп, ну мы же просто по-дружески, ничего такого, — дает заднюю Коноха и тянет штурвал на себя, зависая в нескольких метрах над достаточно ровной проплешиной. — А ты сразу — снижу проценты, выручку. Не зря тебя во всех окрестных галактиках называют «ну тот чувак с сосулькой в заднице». 

Корабль несильно потряхивает в последний раз, движки замолкают, и Коноха откидывает трап. 

— С сосулькой в заднице? Это отвратительно, — качает головой Акааши. — Я никогда не слышал, чтобы меня так называли.

— А ты что хотел? Чтобы тебя в баре так приветствовали? Так тебя же отмороженным считают, думают, что ты им сразу пушку промеж глаз — и застрелишь, — Широфуку закидывает свою винтовку на плечо и заодно берет портативный компьютер, сверяет координаты и данные, на миг отрывается от экрана и подмигивает Акааши. — Капитан, не парься, в конце концов, отмороженный Опустошитель — это не так уж и плохо. 

— И вообще в пределах нормы, — кивает Коноха, собирая взрывчатку. Один мешок он отдает Акааши. Еще в первый прилет они поняли, что простыми лопатами тут не справиться, земля обезвоженная и по плотности почти как бетон. 

— Да ладно бы просто отмороженным называли, но кто, блин, придумал это тупое выражение, — негромко возмущается Акааши. 

Атмосфера на планете вполне себе пригодная для жизни, если бы не сбивающие с ног ветра и иногда моросящий кислотный дождь. Акааши морщится от резкого запаха серы, следит за тем, как Коноха с осторожностью обходит небольшие островки кустарников, которые выглядят как будто умерли уже пару десятков раз. Но Коноха утверждает, что они вполне себе живые и даже умудряются выделять кислород, которого хватает для обеспечения жизни всяких мелких насекомых. А вот Акааши и его команде через два часа работы точно обеспечено кислородное голодание. 

Они скидывают свои сумки рядом с указанным Широфуку местом, и Коноха присаживается на колени, прощупывая почву. Он родом с Центавра VI, и как у каждого из его соплеменников связь с любыми формами жизни у него почти мистическая. В подобных миссиях эта сила попросту незаменима.

— Я чувствую что-то живое, — недоуменно произносит он. — Но оно как будто спит...

— Какие-нибудь черви, — пожимает плечами Акааши. — Или кроты.

— Жизненная сила очень большая, — с сомнением говорит Коноха.

— Значит очень большой крот, — пожимает плечами Широфуку. — Будет много крови, но мы и не в таком марались. 

Коноха поджимает губы, но рисует на песке кресты пальцем, отмечая, куда лучше установить взрывчатку. Широфуку делает то же самое с другой стороны, но с помощью компьютера. Главное, думает Акааши, чтобы они опять не начали спорить о том, какой способ лучше. Он идет следом за Конохой, помещает взрывчатку в расщелину между камней, потом раздается негромкий вжик, который оповещает, что бомбы углубились еще где-то на метр. Широфуку говорит, что их цель не больше чем в двух метрах под землей. Если ее расчеты верны, то такого расстояния хватит, чтобы разрыхлить почву. Если что, они проделают эту процедуру еще раз. 

Когда все бомбы установлены, они отходят на полметра, и Акааши достает пульт управления. 

— Вы готовы к этому триумфальному моменту?

— Деньги-деньги-деньги! — победно вскидывает руки Коноха.

— Нам еще тут час мотыляться, пока будем все откапывать, не радуйтесь раньше времени, — занудным голосом говорит Широфуку. 

— Никогда не замечал за тобой такого пессимизма, — хмыкает Акааши и нажимает на кнопку. Раздается глухой взрыв, волна доходит до них из-под земли, но на поверхности чувствуется только дрожь. Зато намеченный ими овал проседает на несколько сантиметров и покрывается мелкой сеткой трещин. Теперь можно и роботов подключить. 

Пока роботы делают самую грязную работу, Коноха исследует пойманного жука, который прокусывает ему перчатку, а потом они всей командой успевают пообедать тем, что нашлось на корабле. Во время обеда Акааши пялится в иллюминатор, наблюдая, как роботы выносят из ямы огромные комья земли. 

Потом Акааши спускается к их месту работы и следит за тем, как они разбирают завалы, поэтому, когда они заканчивают, он первым видит то, что они откопали. 

— Это еще что за чертовщина? — он спрыгивает в яму. Она метра два с половиной в глубину, на дне которой торчит крышка белой отполированной капсулы. Акааши стучит по ней костяшкой: материал ему не знаком. Выглядит она красиво, даже слишком, особенно на фоне пыльного Акааши и всей этой жалкой планетки в принципе. 

— Ты чего там... Ого! — Коноха присвистывает и тоже спрыгивает к нему. — Как думаешь, что там, кэп?

— Перестань называть меня кэпом, нас тут всего трое, — капсула абсолютно цельная и гладкая, нет даже никаких микроскопических отверстий, щелей, по которым она должна открываться. — Без понятия, но если суверены захотели его себе, то, значит, что-то очень дорогое. 

— Так может откроем его и оставим себе? — Широфуку тоже присоединяется к ним, за спиной у нее по прежнему видна винтовка. 

— На фиг ты ее взяла? — кивает Коноха. — Лучше бы лопаты спустила.

— Я их не забыла, — улыбается Широфуку и отдает им сумку с разномастными инструментами. — А оружие нужно против огромных кротов, ты же сам о них говорил.

— Нет тут никаких гигантских кротов, и я про них ничего не говорил, — возмущается Коноха. — Ты сама их придумала.

Пока они спорят, Акааши начинает откапывать капсулу. Кажется, большая ее часть торчит на поверхности, именно поэтому лучше не пользоваться взрывчаткой — неизвестно из чего сделан ее корпус, вдруг он повредится. Земля поддается туго, Акааши морально готовится просидеть за этим занятием до заката. Широфуку, успокоившись, пролазит куда-то под капсулу, и копает там. Наружу торчит только ее обтянутая в комбинезон округлая задница, и Акааши стыдливо отводит глаза, коря себя и за то, что смотрел, и за то, что смущается этого, как подросток. Он, конечно, один из самых молодых Опустошителей, и уж точно самый молодой среди тех, кто самостоятельно себе набирает команды, но все равно давно уже не мальчик, а вполне себе преуспевающий межпланетный пират. 

Через час у Акааши капает пот со лба, он то и дело прикладывается к бутылке с водой, но продвинулись они совсем не намного. Зато Широфуку совсем исчезла за капсулой и пытается ее толкать. Теперь та поддается гораздо легче, уже скоро можно будет подключить роботов, чтобы они вытащили их сокровище из ямы.

Акааши становится неспокойно, когда они перевязывают капсулу ремнями с присосками, он то и дело посматривает на небо. Но оно затянуто облаками и поднятым вверх песком, не видно ничего, а когда плотность уменьшается, то солнце слепит глаза. 

— Ты чего? — Коноха тоже оборачивается, смотрит в небо, щурится от ветра и яркого света. 

— Нет, просто, не знаю. Какое-то странное ощущение. 

— Я думала, что у нас в команде Коноха специалист по странным необъяснимым ощущениям, — смеется Широфуку из-под капсулы.

— О, заткнись, — отмахивается Коноха. 

— Широфуку, толкнешь капсулу еще раз? Мы все равно не пролезем в это отверстие, — говорит Акааши, вылезая из ямы и помогая Конохе тоже выбраться.

— Договорились, капитан, — голос ее звучит глухо.

Пультом управления он поднимает подвязанных к ремням роботов, получается это со второй или третьей попытки, но вскоре капсула все-таки выплывает над ямой. 

А над Конохой и Акааши нависает тень.

— Ты об этом неспокойном ощущении говорил, да, кэп? — говорит Коноха, Акааши с неприязнью рассматривает корабль, снижающийся прямо над их головами. Двигается он почти бесшумно, но лопасти движков поднимают ветер, от этого глаза начинают слезиться. 

Пока корабль стремительно снижается, Акааши успевает пожалеть об оставленной на борту крупнокалиберной пушке, а еще понадеяться, что Широфуку додумается не вылезать из ямы. У него самого только бластер в боковом кармане — небольшое прикрытие бы им точно не помешало. 

Коноха тоже рассматривает корабль.

— Небольшой, их там с десяток, это максимум... Погоди-ка, — он указывает на значок на борте корабля и крупную надпись «Бродяга» на потертом днище. — Скажи, что мне это кажется.

Коноха заглядывает в лицо Акааши с надеждой, но Акааши только поджимает губы. Как и Конохе, ему эта эмблема и этот корабль хорошо знакомы. Корабль отступника, навсегда покинувшего их ряды. 

Бокуто.

— В таком случае — не тебе одному, — Акааши берется за бластер и слышит щелчок затвора из ямы — это Широфуку сняла с предохранителя свою винтовку. 

Бластером сейчас пользоваться — только энергию расходовать, пробить корпус корабля будет весьма сложно. «Бродяга» даже не утруждается посадкой, он так и зависает над ними, открывается трап, и Акааши видит наверху два неясных силуэта. И вот только тогда он стреляет в первый раз. 

Бокуто не узнать невозможно — хоть они и не пересекались последние пару лет, но Акааши на память вовсе не жалуется, а это лицо в ней отпечатано весьма и весьма отчетливо. Тот, кто с ним рядом, Акааши не знаком, но он успевает ухватить взглядом общие черты — кожа с зеленцой, высокий рост и морда самого бесчестного ворюги. Это, должно быть, Куроо, о нем Акааши успел наслушаться по кабакам, пока невольно выхватывал из случайных разговоров крупицы информации о предателе, изгнанном из Опустошителей. Конечно, думает Акааши, перебегая за ближайший валун и отстреливаясь оттуда, теперь решили украсть его кровью и потом заработанное сокровище, и продать все тем же суверенам. Те не принципиальные, им лишь бы свое вернуть, не будут смотреть, что это не Акааши доставил их драгоценный груз. Внезапно выстрелы над головой Акааши затихают, и это выглядит очень подозрительным. Коноха в нескольких метрах машется с Куроо на кулаках. Кажется, с Куроо, а вот Бокуто нигде не...

Дыхание Акааши резко перехватывает: это Бокуто, подобравшись сзади, успел взять его в стальной — в прямом смысле стальной! — захват, придавив горло своей протезированной рукой. Другой обхватывает запястье Акааши и лупит его ладонь об валун — бластер валится из рук. Но Бокуто уж слишком тесно жмется, и Акааши не составляет большого труда врезать ему под дых что есть силы. Он ослабляет хватку, Акааши делает небольшой бросок, распластавшись на земле, хватает бластер, направляет на приходящего в себя Бокуто, жмет на курок, но оружие дает осечку — этот урод разбил его! Корпус от удара весь покрыт трещинами. Времени на раздумья нет, сейчас самое главное — это пульт управления. Акааши включает самую большую скорость у роботов, направляет капсулу к своему кораблю и — отвлекается от Бокуто. Эта ошибка становится роковой. Тот наваливается сверху, отбирает пульт управления и останавливает роботов. 

— Давно не виделись, — почти миролюбиво здоровается Бокуто, пока сам Акааши жрет песок. Тяжелая рука вжимает его голову в землю, и Акааши находит почти оскорбительным то, что эта сволочь разговаривает с ним таким снисходительным тоном. — Убивать я никого не хочу, тем более тебя. Просто заберу эту капсулу. Ты же мне разрешишь? 

Как будто у Акааши есть выбор.

— Вот и умница, — Бокуто треплет его по волосам, только сильнее проелозив его лицом по песку. И направляет свой бластер так, чтобы Акааши его хорошенько разглядел. — Не двигайся, я за тобой слежу. Если шевельнешься — отстрелю колено. 

Все так же восседая на Акааши, Бокуто как ни в чем не бывало при помощи пульта завозит капсулу на борт «Бродяги». Трап до сих пор открыт, потасовка вышла такой короткой, что тот, кто сейчас за штурвалом, даже не подумал о посадке. 

— Блин, не устаю тебе поражаться! — Акааши кажется, или он и вправду слышит совершенно искренний восторг. — Нет, ну я слышал, что ты делаешь успехи, но все равно поражен. И эту планету сам нашел, да? Черт, ну почему ты такой крутой, Акааши?

Акааши косит глазом на Бокуто, чтобы посмотреть со всей ненавистью, которую он только может вложить во взгляд, но этот ублюдок даже на него не смотрит. Акааши брыкается, и тут же к его виску приставляют холодный металл.

— Тшшш, уже скоро все закончится. А теперь ты дашь мне уйти. Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься со мной в рукопашную драться, да? Я за тобой слежу, — в этот момент Бокуто встает с него. 

Когда он отходит на несколько шагов, Акааши все-таки приподнимает голову, но землю у самых глаз разрывает плазменный заряд.

— Да не рыпайся ты, мать твою, — слышит Акааши в отдалении и не решается пошевелиться до тех пор пока не слышит, как закрывается трап. 

И первым, что он видит, становится разъяренная Широфуку, которая лезет к нему из ямы.

— Коноха, — орет она, — быстро в корабль, Акааши, ты за ним, я вас догоню! 

Акааши как раз добегает до нее, когда она стреляет, отточенным движением уперев приклад винтовки в плечо. Акааши хватает ее за руку и тащит за собой — ему не нужно оглядываться, чтобы понимать, что Широфуку попала, она очень редко промахивается, особенно в таком настроении. Проходит всего секунда, а может меньше, они пробегают всего несколько шагов, но корабль Бокуто уже начинает свое резкое падение. 

Возможно, это из-за небольшого взрыва двигателей. Возможно. 

«Бродяга» скользит по плато, когда Акааши с Широфуку добегают до родной «Сирены». Та уже парит в нескольких метрах, трап слишком высоко. Коноха явно перетрусил, думает Акааши, половина корабля Бокуто охвачена огнем, что они им сделают? 

Акааши помогает Широфуку взобраться по достаточно узкому трапу, и невольно оборачивается. «Бродяга», скрипя, уже до конца опустился на землю, наполовину объятый пламенем, и на какую-то секунду Акааши кажется, что на борту не осталось никого живого. Но в то же мгновение стекло над мостиком разлетается вдребезги под ударом знакомого высокого ботинка. Это Бокуто, и он оказывается разочаровывающе бодр и ни капли не сбит с толку, как и его странный сокомандник.

А в следующее мгновение происходит что-то невероятное. Куроо, вылезший на крышу звездолета, приседает и совершает поистине монструозный прыжок — он выпрыгивает в воздух на пару метров и огромными скачками передвигается в их направлении. Для Ксандара, где Акааши вырос, это ни хрена не нормально. Вот с какой блядской планеты происходит это чучело, он не знает и знать не хочет. Широфуку спешно затаскивает его на борт, но Куроо оказывается слишком быстр. Акааши даже кажется, что опасность уже позади, но в этот момент нечеловеческая сила дергает его за ногу и тянет с трапа вниз. Акааши отбрыкивается, но Куроо висит на нем, как привязанный, даром что тяжелый сапог пару раз прилетает ему прямо по лицу, не давая забраться выше. Широфуку беспомощно визжит, что совершенно не в ее духе. На руку в царящей вокруг неразберихе играет только одно: у Куроо нет при себе огнестрелки, он явно намеревался разобраться с ними тремя голыми руками. 

В довершение всего снизу по ним палит Бокуто, и яркие заряды плазмы разлетаются о корпус, гремя, как фейерверк, — развлечение полным ходом, только музыки не хватает. Акааши снова пытается пнуть Куроо по лицу, но тому, видимо, совсем пофиг, хватка не расслабляется.

— Закрой трап! — орет Акааши в сторону Конохи.

— Он сломает тебе ногу! — кричит Широфуку.

— Скинь Акааши! — безжалостно орет Коноха.

— Ах ты ублюдок! — вторит ему Акааши, дотягивается наконец до брошенного бластера и стреляет в Куроо. Тот наконец отцепляется. 

Пока закрывается трап, Акааши следит, как Куроо падает на землю, с ужасом думая, что он впервые убил живое существо. 

— Я не могу в это поверить, — произносит Широфуку, глядя в экран бортового компьютера. — Он приземлился на свои две, как это возможно, он что — бог?! 

Акааши подходит и глядит на экран. И вправду, Куроо в целости и сохранности стоит и смотрит на удаляющуюся «Сирену». Рядом стоит Бокуто и, кажется, что-то ему говорит. 

— Прежде чем ты начнешь меня обвинять в чем бы то ни было, — говорит Коноха, не отрываясь от штурвала. — Какого хрена это было, кэп?

— Серьезно? Ты собираешься меня отчитывать? — Акааши с раздражением отрывается от монитора, складывает руки на груди. — Да ты меня только что чуть не убил.

— Слушай, это не мой отбитый бывший со своим дружком, — Коноха тычет вниз, туда, где осталась парочка нападавших. 

— А я его что, звал? — огрызается Акааши. Он и сам не понимает, как так вышло. — И каким это образом мой бывший тебя оправдывает?

— Да твою ж мать, — Коноха по-прежнему слегка в истерике, его синяя кожа бледнеет в какой-то серо-голубой оттенок. — Этот парень шел на меня, даже когда я стрелял в него в упор, он, блядь, отшибленный на всю голову. Он меня свалил с двух ударов…

— Даже я свалю тебя с двух ударов, — фыркает Широфуку, а потом окидывает Акааши коротким, но полным любопытства взглядом. 

— Я просто имею в виду, что его силы несоизмеримы с силами нас троих. И вообще это было дружеское подтрунивание. А то я бы и вправду закрыл трап и оставил ублюдку твою ногу. А я верил в тебя, знал, что ты сможешь его одолеть, — вдохновенно вещает Коноха. 

— Ты просто трус, каких еще поискать по галактике, — хмыкает Акааши. 

— Не без этого! Каюсь, есть такое. Но я хороший пилот. И быстро соображаю. И вообще красавец, — Коноха нервно смеется.

Акааши молчит, покачиваясь с каблука на носок. 

— Оправдан по всем пунктам, — хмыкает он и отчетливо слышит, как Коноха облегченно выдыхает. 

Слова это всего лишь слова, в конце концов. Их действия все-таки подтвердили, что они хорошая команда и хоть и лишились главного приза, но откусили победителю руку. Теперь ему будет сложнее свой приз держать.

— Ребят, — наконец подает голос Широфуку после короткой паузы. — А… говоря «бывший», вы имеете в виду, м-м…

— Кэп встречался с этим долбанутым, Бокуто, — откликается Коноха. 

— Не был он долбанутым, — на автомате вставляет Акааши, тут же понимает, что неосознанно кинулся защищать того, кто только что обещал отстрелить ему колено, и уныло затихает. 

Коноха хмыкает:

— Ну-ну. В любом случае, зеленого я не знаю. Что это вообще за хрень?

— Некий Куроо, — откликается Акааши. — Я где-то слышал, что они теперь спелись.

— Ревнуешь? — подкалывает Коноха. Знает, что за такое можно и зуботычин нахватать, поэтому предусмотрительно отодвигается подальше. 

Акааши окидывает его испепеляющим взглядом, но ничего не говорит.

— Кстати, — вместо того чтобы затевать скандал, он оборачивается к Широфуку. — Отлично сработано, — он ей улыбается легко, а та, взъерошенная и вся испачканная в земле, белозубо улыбается. 

— Я не решилась стрелять в них, когда они вас прижали к земле. Подумала, убью одного, второй точно пристрелит кого-нибудь. А мне вас жаль. Да и не справимся мы без друг друга. 

— Все верно, — усмехается Акааши. — Не вылетай из пределов атмосферы, Коноха. 

— Не-е-ет, ты серьезно? — Коноха стонет, но настраивается на координаты, которые ему указывает Акааши. — Может, того? Если любишь — отпусти?

— Заткнись, а? — беззлобно реагирует Акааши. — Они на ночь точно задержатся, мы должны рискнуть. 

— Капитан, твою ж мать, они будут ждать этого нападения. 

Акааши не обращает внимание на бурчание Конохи. Он отключает карту на мониторе и тут видит себя в отражении экрана — половина лица ссажена до мяса, волосы всклокочены больше, чем обычно. Он и забыл, что его валяли на земле. Коноха выглядит не лучше, он то и дело сплевывает кровь из разбитого рта. 

Когда они приземляются и идут в душ, то вообще демонстрирует ему выбитый зуб. 

— Зуб, конечно, жалко, но все могло быть хуже. 

— Это да, — соглашается Коноха. 

После, уже обработав раны, они собираются в кают-компании, и Акааши раскладывает на столе карту, обводит красным карандашом место, где стоит корабль Бокуто.

— Как думаете, корабль держался на автопилоте?

Широфуку и Коноха единодушно качают головой, подтверждая догадки Акааши. 

— Я видела пилота. Мальчишка, совсем как ты, — говорит Широфуку обращаясь к Акааши. Тот поджимает губы.

— У нас не такая уж большая разница в возрасте. 

— Все равно мелкий, — пожимает плечами Широфуку. — Да и вообще, дело в опыте. Ты-то с Ксандара, в школу, наверное, ходил, весь такой чистенький, и с тебя пылинки там сдували.

— Ты опять вспомнила, что так и не смогла разобрать расшифровку карты суверенов? — вздыхает Акааши, и Широфуку замолкает, сложив руки на груди. — Это к делу не относится. Если кто-то находился в хвостовой части, то они могли либо погибнуть, либо получить сильные ожоги. Будем исходить из пессимистичного прогноза, что там пять дееспособных членов экипажа. 

— Почему они тогда к нам только двоих отправили? — спрашивает Коноха с непониманием. 

— Они явно не знали о том, что у меня в команде появилась Широфуку, и сверху увидели только нас двоих, — Акааши, потерев переносицу, поднимает взгляд с карты на Коноху. — Да ты и сам говорил, что Куроо мог бы с нами тремя один разобраться. В общем, это неважно. Нам нужно разработать план. 

— Они же сто пудов будут чинить корабль? — спрашивает Коноха, подумав. — А может, Широфуку попробует их механика соблазнить?

— Что?! — Широфуку вскакивает с места. — Почему я?!

— Ну, у тебя же есть эти ваши женские штучки и все такое, — Коноха картинно моргает, явно кривляясь, и манерно заламывает ручку.

— Вот ты и иди, — мрачно огрызается Широфуку. — У тебя уже прям получается.

— Ладно-ладно, я погорячился, у тебя бы все равно ничего не вышло, — Коноха хохочет, и Широфуку от души прикладывает его головой о стол. Тот выдыхает от боли и тянется к ней, чтобы ответить, но Акааши цепляет его за шиворот и усаживает на место.

— Широфуку, никто тут не ждет, что твои таланты... — дипломатично начинает Акааши, но чувствует, что что-то идет не так, и краснеет; ему хочется отвести взгляд от вопросительно приподнявшей бровь Широфуку, но он держится и говорит ей прямо, — что твои таланты будут настолько обширны. 

— Ты меня сейчас страшной назвал, капитан? — она второй раз за вечер складывает руки на груди и Акааши кажется, что ему не уйти так просто от ее расспросов. Несмотря на то, что он слышит, что она больше подшучивает, чем серьезно сердится. Это все равно напрягает. 

— Хорошо, Широфуку соб… берет на себя механика, кем бы он ни был, — Акааши все-таки отводит взгляд от Широфуку, открывает свой планшет, собираясь записывать все пункты плана.

— Так я красивая или нет?

— Да, да, Широфуку, красивая, давай вернемся к плану? — Акааши чувствует, что когда Куроо цеплялся за его ногу он не был в такой панике, как сейчас. — Только что будет, если это окажется Бокуто, например? Его так врасплох не застанешь.

— Пофиг. Напихаю ему в рот взрывчатки, — говорит Широфуку, как само собой разумеющееся. 

Коноха хмыкает, говорит ей что-то язвительное, но Акааши уже и не слышит. Он постукивает себе карандашом по подбородку и думает только о том, как бы подобраться к «Бродяге» тихо и незаметно. И еще — где-то в глубине души ему неприятна мысль о том, что Широфуку и правда придется в случае чего разделаться с Бокуто.

***

Вопреки их ожиданиям, противников оказывается всего трое: во всяком случае, как ни вглядывается Широфуку в тепловизор, а тот показывает лишь три оранжевых пятна, которые расхаживают по импровизированному лагерю, разбитому на плато прямо у обгоревшего корабля. Подобраться ближе не так-то просто — на всю округу три куцых кустика, которые скроют если только крысоморфа, поэтому она медленно-медленно придвигается к кораблю, распластавшись по земле.

В рот набивается пыль, но делать нечего. За несколько метров позади остается Акааши: прикрыть отступление в случае боя, и перехватить ботов с треклятой капсулой. Чем ближе она подбирается к лагерю, тем больше предстоящая задача кажется ей невыполнимой: каким-то образом ей нужно незаметно открыть трап, забраться внутрь и вылезти наружу с капсулой всего в паре метров от фриков, сидящих у крохотного костерка. 

Внезапно ночную тишину разрывает громкий хохот.

— Н-да, — прерываясь на смешки, тянет Куроо, — так, выходит, этот Акааши тебя взял и просто прокатил по всем фронтам?

Он снова хохочет, хватаясь за бока, а Бокуто бубнит в ответ какое-то ругательство.

— Не по имени, — торжественным шепотом поправляет третий. — Он тот, кого нельзя называть…

— Утухни, Лев, — рявкает Бокуто. — Лучше кораблем займись.

Названный Львом поднимается с места — белый, тонкокостный и длинный, как жердина. Широфуку, затаившаяся в тени корабля, прикидывает свои шансы против него как вполне удовлетворительные.

— Не-не, Лев, погоди, — тут же окликает Куроо. — Мне хочется еще послушать про Акааши, — на имени он нарочно делает ударение, как бы подчеркивая, что запреты Бокуто ему совершенно побоку.

— Да завали ты уже свой трепальник, — это снова Бокуто, тянется отвесить Куроо оплеуху, но тот проворно уворачивается от его протеза. — Плевать мне на его имя. И на него тоже плевать, главное, чтоб не совался сюда до рассвета. Не верится, что они просто взяли и свалили.

— Кэп, вы, главное, не переживайте, рано или поздно он вас простит и вернется, — жизнеутверждающе заявляет Лев, уже дойдя до корабля и открыв трап. Бокуто всерьез грозится его подстрелить, а Куроо в ответ клянется, что ни за что не позволит убить единственный на планете источник информации об амурных фиаско капитана.

Широфуку ловит себя на том, что беззвучно хихикает, глядя на эту троицу, но быстро берет себя в руки и сосредотачивается на задании. Лев, исчезнувший в недрах «Бродяги», беспечно оставил открытым трап, а значит — шанс есть. Подгадав момент, когда Бокуто и Куроо совсем увлекутся спором, она тенью проскальзывает на борт.

Кругом царит тишина, только лампочки на приборной панели мигают, бросая блики на стены кают-компании впереди. Широфуку вжимается в стену всем телом, тихо делает шаг, затем еще — как вдруг замечает в темноте, всего в метре от себя того самого Льва, механика, по всей видимости. Он склонился над разобранной панелью и увлеченно ковыряется в проводке, когда она подкрадывается сзади.

«У тебя бы все равно ничего не вышло», — мелькает в голове, и Широфуку невольно фыркает от пренебрежения — какой отвратительный, изживший себя стереотип. Пойди и соблазни, а если нет — то значит ты стремная. Да пошли они с такими заявочками. Этот внутренний монолог занимает ее буквально на секунду — ну на две от силы, но, подняв взгляд, она упирается в два любопытных зеленющих глаза. 

Нужно срочно что-то делать — иначе этот парень закричит, и она не успеет сказать «плазменный ускоритель», прежде чем тут появится и без того раздраконенный Бокуто, а самое главное — его зеленый дружок, который проломит ей череп и при этом даже не вспотеет. Если, конечно, он вообще умеет потеть.

— Эй, — начинает она, но голос сиплый от долгого молчания, а на зубах скрипит песок, — эй, красавчик…

Все тело ощущается каким-то нелепым и тяжелым, когда она подбоченивается, выпятив бедро и забыв о том, что вся перемазана в пыли, по которой проползла несколько сотен метров. 

— Что? — слегка остолбенев, переспрашивает парень — не кричит он явно только от того, что ее фраза попросту застала его врасплох. Но до того, как он придет в себя остаются считанные секунды, а сексуальная версия Широфуку, по всей видимости, как таковая его не особенно впечатлила.

— Да ну на хер, — шипит она раздраженно и рывком кидается ко Льву, сходу заряжает ему кулаком промеж глаз, добавляет по шее ребром ладони, а после завершает все мощным хлопком по ушам. Тот не успевает даже понять, что случилось — только моргает, оглушенный, и мешком валится на нее, теряя сознание. Широфуку подхватывает безвольное тело и тихонько укладывает на пол. В следующие несколько минут его едва ли хватятся, если только кому-то не понадобится что-нибудь в корабле. Однако судя по голосам, доносящимся снаружи, те двое слишком увлечены своими разборками, и пока вряд ли чем-то еще заинтересуются. — “Женские штучки”, да пошли они оба, — бурчит она себе под нос и оглядывается по сторонам.

Капсула обнаруживается здесь же, она по прежнему облеплена роботами, а на крышке Бокуто заботливо оставил пульт управления. То есть, он вряд ли сделал это, заботясь о ней, Широфуку, но она даже позволяет себе почувствовать некое подобие благодарности за эту непредумышленную услугу. Правда, благодарность эта быстро исчезает, стоит ей вспомнить, как тот же парень палил по ним из бластера, даже не поведя бровью.

Пробираясь к выходу, она не может удержаться и мстительно дергает за какие-то провода, торчащие из-под стеновой панели: пускай этому Льву жизнь медом не кажется. Хотя, если ему удастся поднять в воздух то, что осталось от «Бродяги», Широфуку даже обещает себе похлопать. Ну, один раз. Хлопнуть. У себя в голове, не при Акааши с Конохой.

Капсула плавно и тихо скользит за ней по воздуху к трапу, а там замирает, подчиняясь приказу пульта управления. Широфуку оглядывается по сторонам: Бокуто и Куроо по-прежнему выясняют отношения на повышенных тонах и не замечают ничего вокруг. Взмолившись всем возможным богам, Широфуку крадется мимо них в темноте. 

Они уже остаются позади, когда, расслабившись, она перестает оглядывать каждый клочок земли вокруг — и тут же расплачивается за это: капсула со скрипом цепляется дном за какой-то булыжник. Закрыв глаза, Широфуку растягивается в низине, и капсула плавно опускается рядом, скрытая от чужих глаз выветрившейся сланцевой ступенью.

— Что это? — мгновенно реагирует Куроо. Шуршит одежда — оба поднимаются на ноги, в тишине слышно, как тихо жужжит снятый с предохранителя бластер. Широфуку забывает дышать, сердце стучит в ушах, в животе, в пятках — она сама в эту секунду вся одно сплошное бешено стучащее сердце. Шаги замирают недалеко от ее укрытия... и движутся в другую сторону.

— Показалось что ли? — говорит Бокуто. — Может, ветер?

— Может, — с сомнением соглашается Куроо, но садиться обратно не торопится — обходит лагерь по периметру еще раз и только потом возвращается к костру.

Широфуку выжидает с полминуты и снова принимается двигаться. Через сотню метров слышится еле слышное «пс!» — это притаившийся за камнем Акааши окликает, чтобы она не сбилась. Когда она может его разглядеть, он показывает ей два больших пальца.

— Как прошло? — спрашивает он тихо. 

— Порядок, — отвечает она. 

Акааши окидывает ее непонятным взглядом, губы его трогает еле-заметная улыбка.

— Механика соблазнила? — интересуется он деловито.

— Сразила наповал, — односложно отвечает Широфуку. 

— Подозреваю, буквально, — бубнит Акааши себе под нос, но больше не говорит ни слова, видимо, подозревая, что и так ходит по лезвию ножа. Он подносит к губам запястье с закрепленным коммуникатором и говорит в динамик: — Коноха, у нас все чисто. Возвращаемся на «Сирену», объект в порядке.

***

Широфуку победно подпрыгивает и хлопает в ладоши, напевая какую-то только что придуманную песню. Что-то вроде «мы крутые, мы самые крутые, облапошили вас». Акааши слышит, как Коноха посмеивается и что-то негромко говорит, но сам он не отвлекается от изучения капсулы, которая вернулась к ним в руки. Она все такая же идеально гладкая, даже во время падения корабля Бокуто на поверхности не появилось ни одной царапины. Акааши проводит по ней ладонью, ощущая прохладу, и замечает, что почти нежно улыбается. Но улыбка сходит на нет, когда он слышит ругань Конохи.

— Что случилось? — Акааши хмурится, подходит к штурвалу. На экране тревожно мигают датчики, оповещая о поломке в двигателях. 

— Эта рухлядь очень, просто очень не любит взлетать. Я знал, что так будет, но не ожидал, что нам придется столько раз взлетать, садится и тому подобное. Ну давай, старушка! — Коноха бьется головой об штурвал, а потом встает из кресла. — Ты пока порули, а я наведу порядок. Не будем садится, я уверен проблема не такая уж серьезная. В последний раз просто вылетели чипы. 

Широфуку увязывается вслед за ним. В кабине пилота становится совсем тихо, и Акааши быстро делается скучно. Он изредка поправляет штурвал, не собираясь пока поднимать корабль слишком высоко над землей, чтобы при экстренной посадке была возможность выжить. Акааши смотрит на первый погасший огонек сломанного двигателя и откровенно зевает — по-настоящему, сладко так, аж до хруста челюсти и слез в уголках глаз. Он осознает, что очень хочет спать.

А еще осознает, что за его спиной кто-то стоит. И, судя по небольшим бликам в стекле кабины, это не Коноха. 

Акааши поворачивается на кресле, пытаясь не поддаваться панике. Перед ним стоит парень, на вид — типичный ксандарианец, но только высоченный, с зеленоватыми волосами и суровым выражением лица. Он не смотрит на Акааши, а куда-то вглубь космоса, и Акааши успевает заметить его донельзя странный прикид… Он одет в подобие женской сорочки, а под ней еще в штаны. И он босой. Открывшийся трап Акааши бы точно заметил, никаких дыр и пробоин в корабле нет, тогда какого черта?

Акааши внезапно осеняет, и он отклоняется в кресле, ловя взглядом капсулу пристроенную за углом. И да, она открыта. То есть типа сокровище… это разумное существо?

Парень наконец переводит взгляд на Акааши. Выглядит он немного тормознутым, хотя Акааши и сам от шока вряд ли сейчас походит на интеллектуальный светоч.

— Куда ты дел мои доспехи? — спрашивает незнакомец достаточно приятным баритоном. 

— Твои кого? — переспрашивает Акааши, нахмурившись. 

— Доспехи, — повторяет парень, но Акааши по-прежнему не имеет представления, о чем тот вообще говорит. А потом парень ни с того, ни с сего берет его за шею и впечатывает в ближайшую стену. И без того побитые за день затылок и спина взрываются болью, Акааши не может даже пошевелиться под весом руки, которая пригвоздила его к стене, ощутимо пережимая доступ к воздуху. И что за мания у всех сегодня его душить?! 

— Это ты меня похитил из Асгарда?

— Я даже слова такого не слышал, — хрипит Акааши, и парень не успевает его отпустить, как слышатся выстрелы. 

По обшивке корабля, успевает сокрушиться Акааши, а только потом видит что снаряды в парне вязнут, и, кажется, его вообще не волнует, что по нему стреляют. Но, видимо, сами звуки ему не нравятся, потому что он морщится и бросает Акааши, как тряпичную куклу, ровненько на Коноху и Широфуку, сбивая их с ног. Те выглядят примерно так же, как и сам Акааши, когда он впервые увидел это странное существо. 

— Слушай… — вставая обращается Акааши к существу, которое идет на них. А Коноха трясущимися руками наставляет на него пушку, и Акааши с раздражением ее у него отбирает. — Да не пали, ты! — он снова возвращается к незнакомцу. — Слушай, мы не хотим тебе зла, но если что нам придется применить…

Тот замахивается своим немаленьким кулаком, Акааши едва успевает увернуться.

— ...силу, — продолжает он и делает подсечку, парень теряет равновесие, и Акааши пытается заехать ему по животу коленом, но в итоге только сам ударяется: мышцы у противника просто каменные. 

Дальше развивается все очень быстро — Акааши не успевает понять, как он снова оказывается в воздухе, без опоры под ногами, но в этот раз он летит в угол, где стоят коробки с провизией. Откопав себя из завалов, он видит Широфуку, которая скользит по противоположной стене на пол, на лбу у нее капли крови, и вообще она, кажется, без сознания. Со стороны штурвала доносится стон Конохи, и Акааши сразу подскакивает на ноги, бросается на верзилу. Он успевает заметить только, что Коноха, кажется, в сознании. Но все силы уходят на то, чтобы пытаться хоть как-то противостоять парню, наносящему удары с небывалой скоростью для бойца с таким ростом. 

«Главное не дать себя схватить в очередной раз», — Акааши спасает только то, что реакция у него хорошая, но это не бой, а просто игра в догонялки. Он и Бокуто постоянно устраивали спарринги, когда были в одной команде, — и чему успел научиться Акааши, так это тому, что если тебе не хватает сил одолеть противника, то используй скорость и смекалку. И подручные средства. Он берет подвернувшуюся под руки тяжеленную коробку, швыряет ею в парня, но тот разбивает помеху одним ударом кулака. Изнутри на него сыпется крупа, он отмахивается, и это играет Акааши на руку — он скользит по полу и делает подножку уже с достаточным размахом. Парень валится на пол, Акааши садится на него сверху и стягивает его руки тут же стянутым с себя ремнем. Только Акааши успевает обрадоваться, но тот как ни в чем не бывало разрывает ремень небольшим усилием. Да как его вообще поймали?! Кто бы это ни был, вряд ли это делали суверены! 

Акааши оттягивает волосы парня и бьет его лицом о пол корабля, но тот заводит руку назад и почти хватает его за куртку — Акааши еле успевает увернуться. Из-за этого его хватка ослабевает, а парень взбрыкивает так, что Акааши слетает с него. А потом опять летит через корабль. Единственное отличие в этот раз, что он сразу катится по полу, а не врезается в стену. 

Акааши не успевает ничего сделать, когда верзила вышибает ногой трап и прыгает вниз. Он подползает к образовавшейся дыре, уже когда незнакомец бежит по равнине. Куда бежит, зачем — вряд ли он сам понимает, а уж Акааши точно невдомек. 

— Сажай корабль, Коноха, — устало вздыхает он, подбираясь к Широфуку. Та до сих пор без сознания, на волосах видно запекшуюся кровь. Но дыхание и сердцебиение ровное. Акааши надеется на небольшое сотрясение и рассеченную кожу.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, кэп, — подает наконец голос Коноха, и только сейчас Акааши замечает, что штурвалом он управляет одной левой рукой, правая же безвольно болтается. 

Акааши совсем мрачнеет. Он с максимальной осторожностью берет на руки Широфуку, усаживает ее в привычное кресло и пристегивает. Сам садится рядом с Конохой и берется за штурвал второго пилота. 

— Веселая миссия, ничего, блин, не скажешь, — безрадостно усмехается Коноха. У Акааши нет сил даже слово произнести. 

На земле Акааши приходится и обработать рану пришедшей в себя Широфуку, и заниматься заменой двери, чтобы холодный обжигающий легкие воздух не проникал в кабину самолета. Он на мгновение думает о Бокуто, о том, что кислорода к ночи становится еще меньше, можно даже упасть в обморок от гипоксии, а огонь уж точно нормально не разожжешь. Акааши и вправду ловит себя на надежде, что они хоть как-то подлатали корабль, чтобы переночевать там с небольшим комфортом. 

Слава богу, Конохой заниматься почти не приходится. Когда он сам себе накладывает охлаждающую шину, то даже веселеет, а когда съедает чашку похлебки, то начинает и с Широфуку шутить. Та не смеется, только слабо улыбается, ее здорово приложили головой. Акааши не знает чем помочь, кроме как обезболивающим. 

А когда Широфуку засыпает, Коноха начинает упрашивать Акааши вернуться на Контракцию…

— Забудь, мы все равно не сможем поймать того парня. А там тепло, там еда от пуза. Возьмем другой заказ. Да и Широфуку сейчас не в лучшем состоянии. Подумай хотя бы о ней.

Акааши кивает. Но у него самого на этот счет совершенно другие планы. 

Он встает, когда солнце только начинает брезжить над горизонтом, но земля по-прежнему холодная. Коноха и Широфуку мерно посапывают на своих койках. Акааши закидывается чем-то оставшимся с ужина, хотя еда грозит вырваться наружу — от волнения и от сильного недосыпа. Как ни странно, чувствует он себя все равно очень бодрым, когда берет компьютер Широфуку и шлюпку корабля. Она маленькая, подходит как раз для передвижений на небольшие расстояния. А он лететь далеко уж точно не собирается. 

Шлюпку приходится оставить, чтобы те психи не начали палить по нему и не повредили ее. Идти ему нужно несколько сотен метров, облаков с утра почти нет, а солнце поднимается, и начинает понемногу припекать. Когда «Бродяга» появляется в пределах его зрения, пот бежит ручьями по спине. Подобравшись ближе, Акааши слышит звук включенного плазменного оружия. Он идет подняв высоко над головой руки, понимая, что одно движение, которое не так воспримут, и его пристрелят. Не Бокуто, так кто-нибудь еще. Когда до корабля остается метров двадцать, Акааши наконец различает два силуэта — Куроо и Бокуто. Смотрят они не очень дружелюбно. Корабль выглядит получше, но ненамного. Ремонт явно затянется еще на некоторое время. 

— О, ну надо же, — довольно говорит Куроо, оглядывая его с ног до головы. Он не выглядит особенно выспавшимся: наверное, не привычен к таким резким скачкам температуры. — Капсулу сам вернешь, или тебе по шее дать для стимуляции?

Сжатый в его руке бластер смотрит прямо на Акааши, палец лежит на курке.

— Я поговорить пришел, — отвечает Акааши осторожно. Поднятые над головой руки уже начинают затекать.

— Поговорить? — переспрашивает Бокуто, удивленно наклонив голову, и делает шаг к нему, но Куроо тут же перехватывает его под руку и что-то негромко говорит, кивнув в сторону Акааши.

— Я же говорил, что он вернется, кэп, — из корабля к ним высовывается третий член команды. Рукой он придерживает на лбу компресс: Широфуку явно не любезничала, когда дошло до дела.

— Лев, иди внутрь, — не оборачиваясь отвечает Бокуто, а потом добавляет, уже обращаясь к Акааши: — А ты стой на месте и не шевелись.

Он приближается, нацелив оружие в грудь, и Акааши совсем замирает, чтобы случайно его не спровоцировать. В конце концов, он и правда пришел просто поговорить.

За дело Бокуто принимается основательно, прощупывает комбинезон на груди и спине, вытаскивает из-за пояса планшет и с подозрением осматривает, ведет руками под мышками, больно задевает синяки на шее — там-то он что надеется найти? — и Акааши чувствует себя участником какого-то шоу для извращенцев, потому что Куроо даже не думает отворачиваться, даже делает к ним пару шагов, чтобы спина Бокуто не мешала целиться. Тот тем временем усаживается на корточки и, бросив на Акааши короткий предупреждающий взгляд снизу вверх, неспешно ощупывает его ноги. На пару секунд лингвистические способности Акааши ограничены одними ругательствами на десяти языках и тринадцати диалектах.

— Можешь побыстрее? — просит он сквозь зубы. — А то я начинаю думать, что тебе это нравится.

— Безумно, — Бокуто поднимается на ноги и удовлетворенно подбрасывает в ладони выуженный из сапога складной нож со встроенным шокером. — Крутая штука. Оставлю себе.

Он дергает бровями — явно доволен собой и тем, что Акааши сейчас ничего не возразит. Акааши же про себя тихонько ругается: было глупо брать с собой эту игрушку, но с ней все-таки спокойнее, хотя он и не рассчитывал в случае чего уложить с ней всю троицу.

— Я смотрю, у тебя теперь мания отбирать чужое? 

— Ой, да ладно, Опустошитель будет рассказывать мне, что плохо отбирать у других, — Бокуто фыркает. 

— Я никогда никого не грабил! — Акааши возмущен до глубины души. — И тебе это прекрасно известно.

— Ты несколько часов назад спер мою капсулу, — парирует Бокуто.

Акааши даже не сразу находится с ответом, пару секунд ошарашенно хватает ртом воздух от такой наглости:

— Позволь уточнить — твою капсулу?

— Так, голубки, — встревает Куроо, который по всей видимости, устал притворяться мебелью. — Хорош, — он дергает подбородком в сторону Акааши. — Груз где?

— Я об этом и хотел поговорить, — хмуро бурчит Акааши. Идея сотрудничества кажется ему все менее привлекательной, однако стоит вспомнить о сверхсильном и непробиваемом парне, который носится где-то по округе в своей ночнушке и, судя по всему, сам к ним возвращаться не собирается, как Акааши отпускает. — В общем, — начинает он, заметив, что и Бокуто, и Куроо смотрят на него в ожидании, — суверенам не нужна была сама капсула, их, конечно, интересует содержимое. А оно, ну… сбежало.

— Сбежало? — Куроо даже бластер опускает.

— В смысле — сбежало? — осоловело вторит ему Бокуто.

— В прямом, — Акааши невольно потирает синяк на боку. — Встало и сбежало.

— Очевидно, это живое существо, — заключает Куроо в задумчивости. — Разумное? Клеточное? Антропоморфное? — в его темных глазах стремительно разгорается живой интерес.

— С виду он обычный ксандарианец, — кивает Акааши. — Но он здоровый и нас раскидал за полминуты, как котят.

— Уверен, ему даже стараться не пришлось, — фыркает Бокуто.

Акааши отвечает ему недовольным взглядом, но сдерживается, чтобы разговор не вернулся к перепалке.

— В общем, без этого парня капсула бесполезна, а он неизвестно где. Надо его выманить и как-то поймать, — заканчивает он. 

— М, круто, — кивает Куроо и снова наставляет на него бластер. — Бокуто, говори что хочешь, а я предлагаю его упаковать, а там уже самим разобраться. 

— Вы понятия не имеете, с чем столкнетесь, — перебивает Акааши, но, кажется, не особенно кого-то из них убеждает. Во всяком случае, Бокуто глядит на него с сомнением. 

В эту секунду Акааши чувствует себя полным идиотом: поверил в то, что сможет их убедить, поверил в сознательность Бокуто, бросил двоих раненых товарищей в сломанном корабле на произвол судьбы — и все это ради того, чтобы позволить взять себя в плен.

— А ты, значит, имеешь? — со скепсисом интересуется Куроо. — С чего нам вообще тебе верить?

Акааши устало вздыхает и принимается расстегивать комбинезон. Куроо смотрит на него в недоумении, а Бокуто откровенно таращится — но все это до тех пор, пока из-под воротника комбинезона не обнажается шея со свежим сизо-бордовым отпечатком руки, ниже, под ним, кровоподтек и гематома, под которыми нещадно ноют ребра, а спина представляет собой отбивную, покрытую ссадинами и начавшими опухать синяками. Бокуто, конечно, успел его отделать во время вчерашней стычки, но в отличие от того парня он не пытался сломать Акааши шею или пробить ребра — и они оба это понимают.

— Ни хрена ж себе, — присвистывает Куроо, пока Акааши застегивается обратно. Бокуто только хмурится и молчит. — За полминуты, говоришь? Он что, киборг? Может, какой-нибудь гибрид?

— Он упоминал что-то про место, которое называется «Асгард», — вспоминает Акааши. — Но сейчас это не самое главное. Во-первых, нам нужно его выследить. Во-вторых, нам нужно его поймать. И в-третьих, нам нужно доставить его на Суверен. И все это мы не можем сделать поодиночке, поэтому я пришел предложить сотрудничество.

— Сотрудничество? — хмыкает Бокуто. — В смысле, ты предлагаешь нам разделить награду?

Акааши ждал этого вопроса.

— Я предлагаю вам поймать объект в обмен на то, что мы вам поможем выбраться с этой планеты, — снисходительно предлагает он, глядя на корабль, который явно безнадежен, несмотря на все старания механика.

— Ни хера! — Бокуто упрямо складывает руки на груди. — Если мы ловим этого парня, то и деньги наши. Но, так и быть, за место на корабле до Суверена дадим вам пять процентов.

— Что? — Акааши даже не сразу находится. — В смысле — вы ловите? Мы как бы тоже часть плана.

— Ладно-ладно, семь.

— Девяносто процентов наши, и то только потому что нет другого выхода. 

— Девяносто?! — переспрашивает Бокуто, глядя на него, как на умственно отсталого. — Мы что, в рабство продаемся? Или это какая-то шутка, а я не в теме?

— Корабль наш, план мой, капсулу нашли и достали мы. Я вообще не понимаю, почему стою тут и торгуюсь с тобой, — на Акааши накатывает волна раздражения — вот она, та самая часть Бокуто, которую он органически не переваривает слепое и глухое упрямство, с которым невозможно бороться, только пытаться направить в нужное русло. Но на это сейчас нет ни сил, ни времени, ни настроения.

— Потому что без нас твой план, твой корабль и твои поиски гроша ломаного не стоят, — заявляет Бокуто в ответ и пожимает плечами.

— Эй, я вам не мешаю? — встревает Куроо, когда они уже готовы пустить в ход кулаки. — Может, я не прав, но у нас тут есть дела, м? 

Акааши одновременно с Бокуто разворачивается сказать, чтобы он не лез не в свое дело, но, внезапно понимает, что Куроо прав.

— Я предлагаю, — продолжает тем временем Куроо, — не делить шкуру неубитого тианнана. Разберемся с этим парнем, кем бы он ни был, и тогда поделим выручку.

— Поделим? — переспрашивает Бокуто с усмешкой. — Ты хотел сказать — «заберем»?

Куроо закатывает глаза.

— Я тебе вторую руку прострелю, только попробуй, — мрачно предупреждает Акааши. 

— Ну-ну, удачи, — огрызается Бокуто.

— Вот и порешали, — Куроо с видимым удовольствием хлопает в ладоши, но Акааши все не может отвернуться от Бокуто, который отвечает ему не менее упрямым взглядом. Деньги тот явно просто так отдавать не собирается. — Что там за план-то был?

***

Когда они доходят до шлюпки, Акааши слышит, что по радиосвязи вопит Коноха, пытаясь с ним связаться:

— Капитан! Капитан! С тобой все в порядке? Где тебя черти носят? Решил к Бокуто по быстрому свалить развлечься? — и мерзко так хихикает, уверенный, видимо, что Акааши и теперь его не слышит. Вряд ли это была первая попытка связаться с ним. 

В кабине шлюпки тесно и душно, вчетвером они набились буквально под завязку, и Акааши чувствует себя какой-то доисторической консервой, зажатый между Бокуто и Львом. Он уже намеревается нажать на кнопку радиосвязи, чтобы ответить, что все в порядке, но его опережает уткнувшийся в микрофон Бокуто:

— Привет, Коноха, давно не виделись.

Молчание затягивается на добрых полминуты.

— Ты что сделал с кэпом, мразь? — и в голосе Конохи явно слышны угрожающие нотки. Но, конечно, он такой смелый только когда не сталкивается с Бокуто лицом к лицу. 

У Бокуто появляется одна из этих тупых усмешек, которая предвещает, что он скажет какую-то мерзкую пошлость, поэтому теперь Акааши его опережает. 

— Со мной все хорошо. Я еду с подмогой. 

— С подмогой? С подмогой?! Ты это теперь так называешь? Ты забыл как он чуть не угробил весь наш отряд, когда ввязался в битву с противником, который был нам не по зубам? — Коноха точно брызжет слюной от ярости, а вот Широфуку не слышно. Видимо, до сих пор отсыпается. Акааши чувствует легкий укол совести. 

— Не наш отряд, на тот момент это уже был отряд Бокуто. 

— Они все равно наши товарищи! До сих пор, — не успокаивается Коноха. 

— Ты хотел сказать, собутыльники, — хмыкает Акааши. 

— О, да пошел ты, мистер сосулька в заднице, я всегда знал, что вы с Бокуто одного поля ягоды, лезете на рожон. Я в этом участвовать не буду!

— Сосулька, — негромко хихикает Лев. — Кэп, а это не вы так гово… — в этот момент он сдавленно охает, и фраза резко обрывается. Обратная дорога проходит в полной тишине.

Когда Акааши поднимается на «Сирену», то Коноха опять повторяет:

— Я в этом участвовать не буду! 

Акааши устало вздыхает:

— У тебя рука правая не шевелится, я постараюсь обойтись силами этих троих, — он кивает в сторону трех парней, что поднялись на борт. 

— Хера у вас тут стильненько! — Куроо оглядывает кабину. Широфуку не раз жаловалась, что у них тут все убого, даже Коноха стонал об этом. Мысль о том, что корабль Бокуто изнутри выглядит еще хуже, чем «Сирена», Акааши приводит в ужас. 

Лев тут же начинает разглядывает какие-то найденные на малоизвестных планетах артефакты, трогать своими длинными пальцами, а Бокуто… Бокуто просто чувствует себя как дома. Садится в кресло Акааши в кают-компании, весьма вальяжно раскидывается в нем. Как будто это он здесь капитан. Акааши чувствует приступ иррационального раздражения, что его еще больше только выбешивает, потому что Бокуто не мог знать, что это его кресло, оно ничем не выделяется среди остальных. Но все равно это выглядит так, как будто он сделал это специально.

Поэтому Акааши подходит к нему и нависает. Бокуто только удивленно приподнимает брови. 

— Это мое место.

— Оу, — Бокуто моргает, но тут же встает, и Акааши шокирован его такой… покладистостью. Он ею никогда не отличался. — Я не знал, присаживайся.

Усаживаясь в кресло, Акааши неотрывно следит за Бокуто и ждет подставы. Но ничего не происходит. Бокуто просто занимает соседнее, Куроо усаживается напротив. Далее Лев, и совсем на противоположном конце оказываются Коноха и Широфуку. Они оба явно не в духе. Но сейчас не время, чтобы идти на поводу у своей команды. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Широфуку? — все-таки спрашивает Акааши, но та только вскидывает нос. — Перестань, я знаю, что мы все не в восторге от этой идеи. Но это вынужденная мера. Этот вылет забрал из нас слишком много сил, что мы потеряем, если попробуем одолеть того верзилу еще раз? Но уже с помощью наемников. 

Широфуку качает головой, видимо, подсчитывая, что она может потерять. 

— На миссию пойду только я, Куроо, Лев и Бокуто…

— Почему ты назвал мое имя последним?

— ...если мы не вернемся до заката, то вы просто можете улететь. Без всех нас. 

Широфуку поджимает губы, но вздыхает все равно уже как-то более расслабленно. 

— Ладно, кэп, я понимаю. В смысле, понимаю, что и тебе, и им приходится несладко, мы друг другу уже нагадили порядком. И не буду создавать проблем, — Широфуку слабо улыбается. — Надеюсь, что у нас все получится. 

Акааши облегченно выдыхает. На столе в который раз за прошедшие сутки проецируется карта планеты. 

— Я знаю, как поймать этого парня. Проблема в том, как нам его найти. 

— Но это ведь самое важное! — возмущается Куроо так громко, что залипающий на противоположную стену Лев вздрагивает. 

— Я могу помочь, — подает голос Коноха. Все оборачиваются на него. — Ну, это… помнишь, Акааши, я говорил про живую энергию. Которую Широфуку потом назвала огромным кротом? Ну так это от капсулы исходило…

— То есть, ты знал, что там живое существо? 

— Ну да. 

— И ничего не сказал? — ошарашенно спрашивает Акааши. 

— Да как-то к слову не пришлось… Да и откуда я мог знать, что оно проснется.

— К слову не пришлось? — все остальные участники беседы просто поворачивают головы от одного к другому, как будто смотря теннисный матч. — Это нужно было сделать так: «Акааши, в капсуле что-то живое».

— И что бы ты сделал? Плюнул бы на это заявление, сказал, что тебя не волнует. Если бы не появились эти парни, то оно вряд ли бы проснулось. 

— Так. Как ты можешь найти его?

— У него очень сильный энергетический след, — бубнит Коноха обиженно, Бокуто снисходительно посмеивается в ответ на это. Коноха несколько лет прослужил на его корабле штурманом, кому как не Бокуто знать о его особенностях характера. — Я его не просто чувствую, а прямо вижу. 

— Так, — Акааши ставит локти на стол, переплетая пальцы. Он переводит взгляд то с одного, то на другого. — Коноха, у нас тогда нет выбора, ты должен поехать с нами в качестве следопыта. 

Коноха тяжело вздыхает, но, кажется, сразу смиряется со своей участью. 

— А Лев останется с Широфуку…

— С этой сумасшедшей? Можно я лучше на миссию отправлюсь? — просит Лев жалобно.

— Почему я сумасшедшая? — возмущается Широфуку.

— Никак невозможно. Ты просто физически не поместишься в шлюпку…

— Я пойду пешком. Рядом. Только не с этой старой каргой.

— Ты кого назвал старой? 

— Кажется, именно этому парню не повезло быть соблазненным тобой, да, Юкие? — ехидно улыбается Коноха. 

— А вот тебе как раз очень повезло, что я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, ты бы ответил за свои слова. 

— Замолкните, — раздраженно осаживает их Бокуто, а на Акааши смотрит уже с полным расположения выражением лица: — Так какой у тебя план? И насколько там будет важна моя роль?

У Бокуто опять появляется это ни с чем не сравнимое ребяческое выражение лица, сейчас и не подумаешь, что он какой-то головорез. Он полон ожидания и веры в то, что он сейчас совершит что-то очень крутое. 

— Очень важная, Бокуто, — улыбается ему Акааши. — Я думаю, что одна из самых важных. 

Бокуто победно взмахивает рукой, улыбается своей задорной, но ужасно отвратительной, конечно, улыбкой.

— Кэп, это что у тебя с лицом? Судорогой мышцы свело? — как будто обеспокоенно интересуется Коноха. 

Акааши смотрит на него с равнодушием, приправленной легкой толикой раздражения. Коноха облегченно вздыхает:

— Нет, ну теперь-то все нормально, прости. А то ты как будто улыбался.

***

— Эта штука, — говорит Акааши, выуживая из люка с арсеналом здоровую пушку, — стреляет всего раз. Внутри сеть из сверхпроводящего полимера, по которой подается заряд в две тысячи вольт. Если его не свалит она, то не свалит уже ничего.

— Ничего себе примочка, давно приобрел? — Бокуто с интересом разглядывает оружие. Выглядит то и правда внушительно, а с таким-то содержимым еще и смертельно опасно для всех присутствующих.

— Я ее сделал, — отвечает Акааши и с удовлетворением ловит на себе впечатленный взгляд Бокуто. — Никогда не знаешь, что за хрень попадется по дороге.

— Ого, — тянет тот, не скрывая восхищения. — А ты крут!

Акааши никогда не было свойственно тщеславие. Но когда хвалит сам Бокуто… 

— Короче, — Акааши смущенно кашляет и меняет тему, потому что не очень представляет, что на такое ответить. Внутри он ужасно собой доволен. — Когда мы подойдем к нему, нужно будет, чтобы вы двое, — он обводит взглядом Бокуто и Куроо, — отвлекли его на себя так, чтобы у меня было время и возможность прицелиться. 

Куроо хмурится и следует за ним к шлюпке:

— Как ты это себе представляешь?

— Мне нужно, чтобы он просто был легкой мишенью хотя бы три секунды. Можешь импровизировать, — Акааши сгружает пушку внутрь и разворачивается к нему.

Куроо моргает, замолчав на секунду, а потом ошарашенно выдает:

— Погоди-ка, я думал, у тебя план!

— Я его уже озвучил, — пожимает плечами Акааши. — Но я не могу сказать, как вам с ним драться — если бы я знал, то справился бы и сам. Попробуйте, не знаю, с двух сторон зайти. Мне не нужно, чтобы вы его вырубили — просто отвлеките.

Убежденным Куроо не выглядит — наоборот, недовольно поджимает губы и уходит в себя до тех пор, пока подошедший к ним Бокуто не хлопает его по спине. 

— Мы даже не знаем, на что этот тип способен, — резонно говорит он, но Бокуто широко и беспечно усмехается.

— Ну и смысл тогда продумывать что-то? 

— Может, — Куроо понижает голос, но Акааши, успевший забраться к Конохе, в тесную кабину, все равно его прекрасно слышит, — это просто ловушка?

Бокуто с сомнением глядит в сторону шлюпки; Акааши и сам прекрасно понимает, о чем тот думает — прикидывает шансы против него самого и Конохи, который едва ли способен сейчас стать серьезным противником.

— Да не, — наконец говорит Бокуто, и Акааши про себя даже возмущается.

— Что еще за «да не»? — спрашивает он, когда они с Куроо подходят ближе. — Значит, не веришь в то, что я могу вас уделать?

— Можешь, но не станешь, — отвечает Бокуто, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, и лезет внутрь. 

— Поаккуратнее, — недовольно шипит Коноха, когда он пробирается мимо него и цепляет больную руку своей металлической. 

Стоит им оторваться от земли, как все жалобы и нытье остаются внизу— дело важнее. Солнце как раз в зените, когда шлюпка скользит мимо одиноко стоящей посреди бескрайней пустоши «Сирены», и в кабине помимо тесноты еще и душновато.

— Он на северо-западе, — прикрыв глаза, говорит Коноха. — Миль десять, вряд ли больше. Летим?

— Да, — кивает Акааши, — Погнали!

Дорога занимает совсем немного времени, Акааши хотелось бы даже чуть потянуть, чтобы иметь возможность лишний раз обдумать их положение. Позади Куроо и Бокуто переговариваются о том, как и в каком случае следует действовать, но Акааши понимает, что это больше для самоуспокоения. Любой, кто хоть раз всерьез дрался, знает, что когда имеешь дело с кем-то достаточно сильным и быстрым, предугадать ситуацию практически невозможно.

— Там, — говорит Коноха, кивнув на утес, языком торчащий из плоской столовой горы. Он нависает над пустошью на высоте в добрых две сотни метров, и с такого расстояния не разглядеть, есть там кто-то или нет.

— Не подлетай близко, высади нас с другого края, — командует Акааши и напоследок проверяет снаряжение, перед тем как спрыгнуть на землю. 

Следом за ним приземляется Бокуто, потом Куроо. Вокруг один только плоский камень, ни островка травы, и солнце сразу же начинает нещадно печь, так что хочется забраться обратно в тесную шлюпку: по сравнению с открытой вершиной там настоящий рай.

— Пошли, — говорит Акааши и закидывает на плечо пушку, напоследок обернувшись в сторону шлюпки. Коноха за стеклом здоровой рукой показывает ему большой палец, но лицо у него до непривычного серьезное.

От места высадки до обозначенного Конохой утеса не больше полумили, они не особенно спешат, чтобы не тратить силы перед возможным боем, так что дорога занимает около получаса. Их цель первым замечает Бокуто и тут же окликает:

— Стойте.

Незнакомец не шевелится, и они подбираются к нему со всей возможной осторожностью, хотя спрятаться на плоской, как тарелка, местности не представляется возможным. Действовать совсем наугад Акааши не нравится, плюс больно уж тихо, так, что стук собственного сердца, кажется, слышен на всю округу. Он вытирает пот, льющий со лба, и утешает себя тем, что в случае чего Коноха окажет им огневую поддержку. Неизвестно, насколько она будет эффективная, но мысль о двух крупнокалиберных пулеметах все равно как-то сразу умиротворяет.

— Он спит? — удивленно шепчет Куроо, вглядываясь в сидящего. Тот замер в полной неподвижности, как будто и правда дремлет на солнышке, ноги удобно поджаты под себя, белоснежную сорочку треплет ветер.

Акааши только недоуменно пожимает плечами. Когда они приближаются достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть лицо, то оказывается, что глаза незнакомца и правда закрыты, а поза расслабленная и спокойная.

— Может, того, жахнем? — шепотом спрашивает Бокуто, но Акааши замирает на месте, и как раз в этот момент их противник открывает глаза и поднимается на ноги.

— Наконец-то, — спокойно говорит он. — Долго же я вас ждал. Мое имя Вакатоши Ушиджима. Сегодня славный день для доброго знакомства.

— О как, — только и говорит Куроо, а Бокуто бросает косой взгляд на Акааши.

— Что, Акааши, от страха попутал? Вроде, мирный парень, — фыркает он, и как раз в этот момент верзила с огромной скоростью срывается с места. — Или нет, — только и успевает крикнуть Бокуто, бросаясь в сторону. — Что у тебя в голове вообще происходит?! — орет он в сторону Ушиджимы, но тот обращает на него не больше внимания, чем на насекомое.

Куроо бросается наперерез, не давая противнику приблизиться к Акааши, а Бокуто, выхватив бластер на ходу всаживает в его бок два заряда плазмы, но те только прожигают ткань — а кожи будто и не касаются вовсе. Куроо, спешно оценив ситуацию, отпрыгивает назад и, как следует уперевшись, взмывает на добрых пять метров над землей. Ушиджима следит за его прыжком, не мигая, и успевает уклониться в последний момент, но сзади на спину прыгает Бокуто, и все трое катятся по земле одним сплошным клубком из рук и ног.

Акааши успевает сделать пару шагов назад в попытке прицелиться, однако это абсолютно бесполезно: пока Бокуто и Куроо так близко, выстрел скорее навредит им, чем обезвредит этого Ушиджиму. Проблема решается сама собой — проходит не больше десяти секунд, как Бокуто улетает в сторону, а Куроо, уклоняясь от удара, отпрыгивает прочь. Это не слишком помогает делу, потому что Ушиджима не остается лежать на месте, а молнией вскакивает на ноги и бросается к Куроо. 

— Твою мать, Акааши! Ты еще долго?! — кричит Бокуто на бегу и выпускает в Ушиджиму весь оставшийся заряд бластера, но тот даже не оборачивается, увлеченный рукопашным боем с Куроо. Последний держится неплохо, но только из-за рефлексов — его собственные удары не причиняют противнику никакого вреда.

— Дерись со мной, — требует Ушиджима, и Куроо от неожиданности пропускает прямой удар в челюсть, которым его отбрасывает назад на несколько шагов, прямо под ноги рванувшегося к ним Акааши. — Нечего вертеться, как змея.

— Что еще за нахрен?! — сипло интересуется Куроо у неба и через силу поднимается обратно на ноги, схаркивая на землю кровь из разбитого рта. — Это я типа сейчас не дерусь?!

Но Ушиджима не отвечает, потому что в этот момент к нему как раз подбегает Бокуто и на полной скорости ударяет протезом под дых. Металлическая рука натужно стонет и искрит: такое ощущение, что тот со всей силы ударил по монолитному камню, но Бокуто ударяет снова, и потом еще раз, пока Ушиджима не делает шаг назад под его натиском, бьет в ответ, но тот проворно уходит от удара, а от следующего его спасает подоспевший Куроо, который делает подсечку и валит противника с ног, усаживаясь на него сверху. На мгновение кажется, что бой окончен, но в следующую секунду Ушиджима стряхивает с себя их обоих, кажется, даже не приложив особенных усилий.

Проходит секунда, вторая — Бокуто и Куроо поднимаются на ноги, но слишком медленно, тогда как Ушиджима уже встал и огляделся вокруг, остановив взгляд на замершем в паре десятков метров Акааши. Палец на курке дёргается, но Акааши не стреляет, потому что Ушиджима бросается наискосок, потом резко меняет направление — как будто интуитивно понимает, что выстрел, если попадет, будет фатальным. Акааши отбегает на несколько шагов, к краю обрыва, чтобы заставить его бежать прямо: мысок довольно узкий, и разбежаться негде, а затормозить Ушиджима уже не успевает. Боковым зрением Акааши видит, как Бокуто кидается в его сторону, и жмет на спусковой крючок. Отдача ударяет в плечо, и он привычно делает шаг назад, чтобы удержаться на ногах, и некстати забывает о том, что дальше — одна пустота. Взмахнув руками, он в последний момент хватается за край обрыва, но тот исчезает под пальцами, рассыпается на ветру каменной крошкой. 

Акааши даже не успевает испугаться — только отстраненно думает о том, что про настолько нелепую смерть Опустошители сложат не одну легенду, но в ту же секунду сильный рывок за руку останавливает его падение, он всем телом с размаху ударяется об отвесную скалу и охает от боли, которая расползается по груди до многострадальных ребер. Только подняв голову, он понимает, что его запястье сжимает по-прежнему искрящий протез, а второй рукой Бокуто держится за рукоять ножа, торчащего из трещины в скале.

— Блять, — с чувством шипит Бокуто сквозь сорванное дыхание.

— Блять, — соглашается Акааши, все еще пребывая в легкой апатии от непредвиденного стресса. 

— Сможешь сам подтянуться? — спрашивает Бокуто, повернувшись к нему. — Не уверен, что смогу тебя забросить, рука развалится на хрен.

Нож скрипит, но все-таки удерживает их до конца. Уже взобравшись наверх и вытянув к себе Бокуто, Акааши понимает, что это — его собственный складной ножик, который тот с утра выудил из сапога. 

— Я ж говорил, — усмехается Бокуто, — крутая штука.

Акааши глядит на него с секунду, взъерошенного, в порванной куртке и с расцветающим на скуле синяком, а потом устало валится на землю, под палящее солнце, и хрипло смеется, чувствуя боком жар от его руки. Когда он разворачивает голову, в поле зрения попадает спеленатый сеткой Ушиджима, над которым с любопытством нависает Куроо. 

— Я позову Коно…

— Твою мать! — внезапно орет Куроо и отпрыгивает назад на пару метров. Сетка слабо дергается, и Акааши не верит собственным глазам: Ушиджима еще может пошевелиться. — Да когда ж ты уже вырубишься на хер? — выхватив бластер, Куроо высаживает в него весь заряд, потом на всякий случай добавляет прикладом, а потом распрямляется, тыча в бессознательное тело пальцем. — Акааши, что за сраный танк ты на нас натравил? 

— Понятия не имею, — Акааши встряхивает гудящей головой и через силу поднимается на ноги. Следом за ним встает и Бокуто. — Нужно возвращаться и запихать его в капсулу, пока не оклемался. Хочу, чтобы в следующий раз, когда это случится, он был уже проблемой суверенов.

— Да, — соглашается Куроо. — Пора возвращаться.

Пока к ним подлетает Коноха, становится очевидной одна немаловажная проблема.

— Мы с ним впятером никогда в жизни не влезем, — говорит Коноха, в легком ужасе поглядывая на бессознательного Ушиджиму. — Кому-то придется остаться, я слетаю в два захода. 

— Я останусь, — Акааши поднимает руку. Адовое пекло, которое стоит вокруг, — это не лучшая обстановка для отдыха, но кто-то должен остаться, так почему бы не ему? Кроме того, после шума боя ему даже хочется немного побыть в тишине.

— Я тоже подожду, — вызывается Бокуто.

— У-у-у-у, — хором тянут Коноха и Куроо, перекинувшись многозначительными взглядами, и это наимерзейший дуэт из всех, которые Акааши доводилось видеть в жизни. Нашли друг друга, прямо идиллия. 

— Поговорите-поговорите, — с ехидной улыбочкой добавляет Куроо, когда они запаковывают Ушиджиму в салон шлюпки, и практически отлетают — выждал же время, чтобы не схлопотать лишний раз за подколы. Ему и так уже досталось: гематома налилась, и щека постепенно опухает, перекосив его лицо так, что Акааши, отойдя на пару десятков шагов, мог бы спутать его с сочной, такой, зеленой задницей. 

— Забавно, что Куроо сорвался по поводу этого Ушиджимы, — фыркает он, когда шлюпка уже отлетает. — А Коноха точно так же вопил, когда столкнулся с ним самим.

Бокуто молча поднимает с земли воду, которую им оставили, чтобы не испечься от жары, и жадно пьет, потом поливает себе на голову, не скупясь. Акааши тоже тянется за флягой, и они сталкиваются руками, оба смущаются, как дети.

— Не смей меня больше так пугать, — пока Акааши утоляет жажду, неожиданно говорит Бокуто, чем заставляет его поперхнуться и шумно закашляться. — Я, блин, думал, что не допрыгну.

Только теперь Акааши замечает, что у него у самого подрагивают руки — то ли от усталости, то ли от остаточного шока. На запястье правой отчетливо отпечатаны следы от металлических пальцев, как клеймо, напоминание о том, что лежать бы ему сейчас у подножья грудой костей и мяса, если бы не Бокуто, который и сам в тот момент никак не мог быть до конца уверен, что не улетит за ним следом. Поддавшись любопытству, Акааши шагает к краю обрыва и заглядывает вниз. Интересно, о чем бы еще он успел подумать, пока падал с такой высоты?

— Эй, не лезь туда! — зовет Бокуто, потом подходит ближе и хватает за плечо. — Мало полетал, еще захотелось? 

Акааши удивленно оборачивается к нему, задерживает взгляд на поврежденном протезе, который плохо слушается и явно причиняет Бокуто боль.

— Я посмотрю руку, когда вернемся, — говорит он. — Ты не менял там ничего?

— Не-а, — Бокуто качает головой. — Хотел попрочнее заказать, но как-то не успел. То одно, то другое.

— Я сделаю более прочную, — предлагает Акааши. — Только доберемся до цивилизации.

— Даже так? — хмыкает Бокуто. — Чего это ты вдруг такой добренький?

— Ну, — Акааши приподнимает бровь, — ты меня все-таки спас.

— А, ну, да, и правда, — кивает Бокуто. — Отдай свои семь процентов — и считай, что мы квиты. 

— Семь процентов? Вот, значит, сколько стоит моя жизнь?

— Ну ладно, отдай свои девяносто, — Бокуто напоказ закатывает глаза.

Вот же наглый засранец, думает Акааши, а внутри все тает от заржавевшей, полузабытой нежности. Пока он раздумывает над ответом, Бокуто снова удивляет его — подходит ближе, протягивает руку и кончиками пальцев ведет по щеке, изодранной во вчерашней драке.

— Или просто поцелуй меня, — заканчивает он негромко, как завороженный.

И Акааши целует его, словно в трансе, сперва нежно, осторожно даже, вспоминая через этот поцелуй сотни других, самых разных: теплых, страстных, отчаянных, ласковых, торопливых и, наоборот, долгих, неспешных. Бокуто почти сразу притягивает его ближе, обхватывает одной рукой, а вторую — теплую, живую — запускает за воротник, гладит шею, и Акааши еле сдерживается от того, чтобы замурчать в поцелуй, который постепенно перерастает в жаркий, почти опаляющий. У губ Бокуто соленый вкус крови и пота. Акааши запускает пальцы в его всклокоченные волосы, судорожно втягивает носом знакомую смесь запахов пыли, смазки для протеза, боя, от которых уже совсем ведет, даже голова кружится. И в эту секунду ему кажется, что вот оно, то чувство принадлежности, вот где он бы хотел остаться на одну космическую вечность и еще на чуть-чуть.

Когда они наконец отстраняются восстановить дыхание, Бокуто коротко чмокает его в губы еще раз, потом снова, тоже торопливо, а потом, наконец, говорит: 

— Я скучал.

Щелк! 

У Акааши в голове словно переключается какой-то тумблер, отвечающий за антиромантический настрой. Он отодвигается от Бокуто, заглядывает в лицо:

— Скучал и поэтому при встрече отделал меня, как бог черепаху, а потом еще и обокрал?

— Ну, — находится с ответом Бокуто, — Я рассчитывал на то, что ты не позволишь мне так просто уйти.

— Серьезно? — Акааши приподнимает бровь.

— Частично, — ох, как же это неубедительно.

— Ты даже не извинился, — вздыхает Акааши. — А теперь стоишь тут, такой… — изо рта рвется «горячий», но Акааши мысленно дает себе за это с ноги по яйцам, — самоуверенный, и думаешь, что можно просто так взять и сказать, что ты скучал?

— А за что мне извиняться? — удивляется Бокуто. — Помнится, это ты сам от меня свалил.

— О, то есть это я свалил? — все сильнее заводится Акааши. — Просто прекрасно, я-то думал, что это ты предал Опустошителей, а оно вот как, оказывается.

— Черт, да я упрашивал тебя пойти со мной, — взвивается Бокуто. Кажется, раздражение Акааши передалось и ему, потому что он недовольно хмурится и складывает руки на груди, как будто защищаясь. — Напомнить, что ты сказал?

Акааши даже набирает в рот воздуха, чтобы ответить ему целой отповедью, но потом вспоминает, что это, титан ее задери, первая их встреча за последние два года, и бездарно просрать ее на разборки, которые ни к чему не приведут, — это верх идиотизма. В конце концов, Бокуто в любом случае позиции своей не изменит даже если дойдет до настоящей ссоры или драки, это было уже не один раз доказано самим Акааши эмпирическим путем.

— Не нужно, — говорит он вместо новых обвинений. — Зря я это начал, прости. Давай мы просто помолчим, а то это все плохо закончится.

Бокуто только фыркает и притягивает его обратно к себе.

Когда Коноха прилетает обратно за ними, оба в молчании сидят на краю обрыва, свесив ноги вниз, в пустоту. Голова Акааши лежит у Бокуто на плече.

***

Коноха объясняет Льву, как поднимать «Сирену», тот на удивление быстро учится и все запоминает слету. Иногда на него прикрикивает Куроо, но Лев не особенно реагирует, видимо, привыкший. Как только корабль поднимается в воздух, Коноха подходит к Акааши, оставляя Льва разбираться с управлением. Коноха стоит близко, и Акааши думает о том, насколько заметно, что у него сейчас жжет губы от совсем недавних поцелуев. Акааши кажется, что они выдают с головой то, чем они занимались с Бокуто, пока ждали челнок. Но Коноха даже толком не смотрит на него.

— У нас не так много топлива и питьевой воды, да и провизию можно растянуть на троих, ну максимум четверых людей, — негромко произносит Коноха. Акааши качает головой, понимая, что он имеет в виду. 

— Нет, садится нам не вариант. Наш пленник вряд ли долго пробудет без сознания.

— Но...

— Я высажу тебя и Широфуку рядом с «тоннелем» до Контракции. 

— И ты останешься с ними наедине? — шипит Коноха. — Они обворуют тебя, как только суверены расплатятся. 

Акааши выдыхает сквозь зубы и подавляет желание прикоснуться к губам кончиками пальцев. Это уж точно ничего не значит, им не мешало и в одной команде друг друга подставлять. Просто ради веселья и в попытке выяснить, кто сильнее. 

— Иногда приходится просто довериться, — он косит взглядом на Бокуто, который в это время просчитывает наиболее удобный путь до Суверена. 

— Это очень, очень глупо с твоей стороны, — сокрушенно качает головой Коноха и посматривает на Акааши сквозь светлую челку. 

— Вы все равно с Широфуку сейчас не сможете помочь. 

Коноха вздыхает:

— Что правда, то правда. Но, блин, кэп. Будь осторожен. Ладно? — Коноха кладет руку на плечо к Акааши и несильно сжимает. Акааши кивает ему в ответ, и Коноха даже улыбается. — А потом, когда прилетишь, поделишься с нами денежками, и мы заживем счастливо. 

Акааши хмыкает, провожая взглядом, как Коноха уходит в душ. На мгновение пересекается взглядами с Бокуто и тут же отводит глаза, понимая, что одно послабление, и ему снова отшибет мозги. И его уже не будет особенно волновать при всех это происходит или нет. 

Акааши принимает мужественное решение заняться ужином. На горячую похлебку Куроо, Бокуто и Лев накидываются с таким аппетитом, которого он не видел и у голодных некроморфов. Коноха определенно был прав, думает Акааши, накладывая им троим по дополнительной порции, провизии с трудом хватит на еще несколько дней. В душ парни все идут по двое, благо там есть две кабинки. Акааши решает дождаться, когда все уже разойдутся по своим каютам.

К холодной воде он морально готов. Она бодрит и должна поставить мозги на место, хотя он не видит лучшего выхода из ситуации, кроме как высадить Широфуку и Коноху на Контракции. И остаться наедине с Куроо и Львом. И с Бокуто. Уж тем более с Бокуто — если тот не будет просить большую часть денег, то может попросить что-нибудь еще.

И не то чтобы Акааши был против. Но неужели он и вправду настолько глуп, чтобы второй раз наступить на одни и те же грабли?

Из душа он выходит до сих пор в раздумьях и собирается пройти через кают-компанию в свою личную каюту, как видит Бокуто, сидящего в одних штанах на столе, на котором совсем недавно была карта и за которым они обсуждали план. Бокуто улыбается при виде Акааши и зачесывает еще влажные волосы пятерней назад. Акааши шумно сглатывает, разглядывая синяки, оставленные в драке. Вокруг царит полумрак — свет исходит только от небольшой лампы, стоящей позади Бокуто. Тому нехило досталось. Он замечает взгляд Акааши и специально распрямляется, чтобы тот лучше видел все, видимо. 

Акааши поджимает губы. Неужели он и вправду думает, что может просто сесть, такой красивый, и получить все, что ему хочется? Вот уж дудки. 

— Чего ждешь? — как ни в чем не бывало спрашивает Акааши. Стягивает с волос полотенце и складывает руки на груди. 

— Как ты так долго в такой холодной воде мылся? Хотя ты всегда был терпеливым, — Бокуто улыбается, ожидая, что Акааши ответит тем же, но встречает только острый взгляд. И тут уже раздраженно вздыхает: — Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты вернулся? 

— Что если это просто твой хитрый план, чтобы завладеть огромной долей денег?

Бокуто оскорбленно выдыхает. 

— Я очень надеюсь, что ты это несерьезно сейчас.

Акааши кивает, чувствуя себя виноватым. Вот уж кого-кого, а Бокуто в неискренности чувств подозревать никогда не приходилось, да и не его это методы — ухищрениями добывать себе деньги. Только грубая сила. В прежние времена, да и сегодня, весь их опыт говорил о том, что они отличная команда. Хитрость и сила, стратегия и абсолютная безбашенность. Даже вчерашний эпизод — это очередное соревнование между ними двумя, как и раньше. Сколько было споров, как лучше решать вопросы, но ответ всегда был один — лучше бы им решать все их вопросы вместе. 

Когда Акааши садится рядом с Бокуто на стол, тот до сих пор обиженно сопит. Акааши обнимает свои колени, смотрит на то, как медленно стекает капля воды с выбившейся прядки. На корабле тишина, мерная работа моторов и чей-то посвистывающий храп. Но все равно можно представить, что они одни в этом огромном космосе. 

Корабль освещает вспышкой света — одна из раскаленных комет проносится в нескольких тысячах световых лет, но свет от нее такой яркий, что на мгновение становится светло. 

Прямо как Бокуто. Стоит ему появится на горизонте, как ты оказываешься под его влиянием. И ничего не можешь с этим поделать. 

Бокуто поворачивает голову к Акааши, глаза у него поблескивают, и Акааши убирает прядку волос с его лба. 

— Помнишь кучу этих однообразных вечеров на Контракции?

— Каждый был похож на предыдущий, но ни один не повторял другого, — вздыхает Бокуто. — Решил молодость вспомнить?

Акааши пожимает плечами.

— Рядом с тобой я не могу не вспоминать то, что было тогда. 

Бокуто кивает. 

— В то же время столько глупостей было. И, кажется, время нас ничему не учит, — Бокуто посмеивается негромко, и этот смех приятно ласкает слух Акааши. — Мы были упрямыми дураками. Ну что ты смеешься, да, я был упрямым дураком, ну так ты со мной еще можешь посоревноваться в твердолобости. Давно надо было уже понять, что мы друг без друга никуда. 

— Ну, знаешь, — насмешливо произносит Акааши. — Вчера я бы без тебя прекрасно справился. 

Бокуто с глубокомысленным выражением лица соглашается:

— Да-да, мистер капитан, сэр, только чтобы ты делал, если бы он открыл свою капсулу посреди космоса? — Акааши собирается возразить, и Бокуто закрывает ему рот рукой. — Если бы да кабы, все равно вышло то, как вышло. И неплохо же, вот я сижу рядом с тобой. Дотрагиваюсь до твоих губ. Правда, рукой, но за неимением лучшего... Я правда надеялся, что ты рванешь за мной в погоню.

Акааши видит, как у Бокуто подрагивают ресницы. Он поднимает на него взгляд, отрывает руку от его рта, проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе, оттягивая. 

И Акааши, как завороженный, только садится еще ближе, обводит пальцем кровоподтек на ребрах, Бокуто тоже тянется руками к его торсу, а губами к шее. 

Да, думает Акааши, соскальзывая со стола и подтягивая Бокуто под колени поближе к себе, вставая между его ног, я именно настолько глуп. Нравятся мне эти грабли.

Все происходит не так, как днем. Не так сбивчиво и преувеличенно жадно, а осторожно и неуверенно, как будто оба боятся, что второй сейчас сачканет. Акааши очень старается не подать голос, когда Бокуто сжимает его задницу своей ладонью. Губы у них обоих сухие и обветренные, скоро становятся мягкими и податливыми. Акааши углубляет поцелуй и чувствует своей обнаженной кожей кожу Бокуто, и это горячо, это приятно, и так давно ничего подобного не было. Бокуто кусает его за шею, зная, что это слабость Акааши, и тот уже тянется к его ширинке, но краем глаза замечает какую-то фигуру в комнате. Акааши немедленно отлетает от Бокуто, Бокуто разочарованно стонет. 

Посреди комнаты стоит Ушиджима, слишком бодрый для того, кто несколько часов провалялся в отключке. Как Акааши мог забыть про него? Бокуто слезает со стола, явно готовый вступить в драку, если что, но парень и не думает нападать. 

— В Асгарде многие славные воины тоже находили утешение друг в друге, — Ушиджима не выглядит враждебно, скорее добродушно и... понимающе? 

Акааши и Бокуто продолжают пялиться на него, ожидая, что он кинется на них, Бокуто до сих пор не расслабляет напряженные плечи. Но Ушиджима и не думает нападать. Просто разглядывает их. 

— Вы и правда славные воины, — Ушиджима окидывает комнату взглядом, а потом обращается к Акааши: — Как ты обуздал силу Одина? 

У Акааши начинает пухнуть голова, он натягивает на себя майку, которую держал до этого, а Бокуто просто складывает руки на груди и смотрит на Ушиджиму не очень дружелюбно. И Акааши кажется, что сейчас это уже больше оттого, что тот прервал их в самый интересный момент. 

— Кто такой Один? Я без понятия, — выдыхает Акааши и садится на стул, предлагает присесть и Ушиджиме. — Больше не будешь нападать?

— У меня дома хороший бой ценится так же высоко, как стакан медовухи. Да и нравится мне драться, — Акааши не может поверить своим ушам, хотя он навидался всяких рас по всем уголкам Вселенной. 

— Я чуть не погиб, — нахмурившись, произносит он. 

Ушиджима качает головой:

— Я знал, что он тебя спасет, — с уверенностью говорит он. — Он из тех, кто никогда не бросит попытки спасти близких людей. 

Акааши хватается за голову, зато Бокуто выглядит воодушевленным — его похвалили. И он подскакивает к Ушиджиме, жмет его руку, хлопает по плечу, смеясь. 

— Нет, ну реально же крутая драка была! Ну согласись, Акааши! — тянет Бокуто его имя. Ушиджима выглядит до сих пор невозмутимым, как будто так все и должно быть. Видимо, Акааши тут единственный в своем уме. Хотя и это не точно. 

— Ты сильно ранил моих членов команды, — говорит Акааши, поднимая глаза на Ушиджиму. 

— Мне очень жаль. Я не сразу понял, что вы такие хрупкие существа. А синего я вообще принял за дитя ётуна, — Ушиджима говорит размеренно и в какой-то странной тягучей манере. 

Акааши приподнимает брови на очередное незнакомое слово:

— Ты часто упоминаешь какие-то слова, о которых я никогда не слышал. Кто такие ётуны?

— Это ледяные великаны, — поясняет Ушиджима. — А сам я из Асгарда, это междумирье. 

— Параллельная вселенная? — хмыкает Бокуто, как будто все понимая. — Я слышал что-то об этом, вроде как, там живут сверхсильные существа. 

— Откуда? — возмущается Акааши. 

— Да не переживай, не стал я книжным червем, — посмеиваясь говорит Бокуто. — Просто слухи такие были. 

— Я один из воинов, который прислуживает Одину и его сыну Тору. Но, кажется, я пролежал в том белом гробу достаточное время, чтобы все изменилось, — Ушиджима хмурится. — Еще так подло, напали сзади на радужном мосте. 

Акааши до сих пор недоумевает, как и кто бы это мог сделать. Подкрастся сзади к Ушиджиме было просто нереально, он буквально только что видел, как сражались с ним Бокуто и Куроо, и это было сюрреалистичное зрелище. 

— Я Бокуто, а он Акааши, — поясняет Бокуто, в то время как Акааши опять слишком увлекается своими мыслями и пропускает то, о чем они говорили. 

Акааши пожимает протянутую руку Ушиджимы, ладонь у него просто здоровенная. 

— Ты не знаешь, зачем ты понадобился суверенам? — интересуется Акааши. 

Ушиджима недоуменно смотрит на Акааши:

— Я впервые слышу о подобном. 

— Короче, мы тебя нашли...

— Я тебя нашел, а Бокуто подмазался. 

— Ну что ты начинаешь, — отмахивается Бокуто. — Короче, Акааши нашел тебя, а я увязался за ним, потому что суверены пообещали за тебя кучу денег. Мы не знали, что в капсуле ты, думали, они хотят деньги за капсулу. Суверены вообще страшные высокомерные жопошники...

— Жопошники? — перебивает Ушиджима. 

— Ага, у них жопа вместо мозгов, и из губ только пердеж доносится, — смеется Бокуто. — Мне теперь даже обидно тебя им отдавать. Ты, конечно, отбитый в край, но забавный. 

— Суверены — это раса сверхсуществ, они очень умны, и им, скорее всего, интересно, что ты такое, — поясняет Акааши для Ушиджимы, втайне надеясь, что тот просто забудет, что сейчас сказал Бокуто.

— Ты и вправду собираешься его продать? Это, вообще-то, не очень законно, — хмурится Бокуто.

— Давай ты мне еще расскажешь, что законно, а что не очень, — вздыхает Акааши. — Извини, Ушиджима, но я все-таки отвезу тебя на Суверен. 

Акааши идет в кабину пилота, до него доносится негромкий разговор Бокуто и Ушиджимы. Все это очень странно, и чувствует он себя отвратительно, что придется продавать разумное существо. В то же время, этот Ушиджима в основном доставляет им одни неприятности. А рядом с суверенами... может, ему будет и лучше. 

Акааши рассматривает карту их пути и понимает, что уже скоро нужно будет высадить Широфуку и Коноху. А ему — остаться с этими головорезами. Но до конца уже совсем чуть-чуть. 

И если что, почему-то думает Акааши, Бокуто придет к нему на помощь. 

Когда он поднимает Коноху и Широфуку, то просыпаются и Лев с Куроо. 

— Не пугайтесь, но Ушиджима оказался дружелюбным засранцем, и сейчас они братаются с Бокуто, — предупреждает Акааши.

Куроо, сонно потягивающийся и кряхтящий из-за болящих ребер, тут же замирает:

— Чего? А ничего, что он собирался нас убить? Может, это его хитрый план, чтобы втереться в доверие и убить?

— И что он будет делать? Он сейчас смотрел на штурвал так, как будто это что-то неведомое. Он из другого мира, и ему нафиг не нужны наши смерти. Да и вообще — плевать, скоро мы от него избавимся. А пока он ведет себя тихо-мирно. Это нам на руку.

— Ну, так-то да, — соглашается Куроо, а Лев с любопытством заглядывает в кабину пилота, где теперь сидят Бокуто и Ушиджима.

Бокуто рассказывает какие кнопки для чего нужны, на лице Куроо пробегает тень беспокойства, но Ушиджима быстро его обезоруживает своей прямой похвалой:

— Ты силен и умел, мне нравится, — Куроо на это покупается с удовольствием, а потом они вместе с Бокуто рассказывают о сетке, которой его сумели схватить. Что это никакая не сила Одина, а обычное электричество. Правда, их знания весьма далеки от энциклопедических. 

Лев подсаживается рядом, немигающим взглядом следит за собеседниками и их разговором. 

Когда же в дверях появляется Широфуку, Ушиджима подскакивает, а та шарахается:

— Мне очень жаль, что я вам навредил, но я не привык к настолько хрупким существам. 

Широфуку, которую в последний раз называли хрупкой, когда ей было лет пять, краснеет и отнекивается. 

— Что вообще происходит? — озадаченно произносит она, когда Ушиджима отвешивает ей полупоклон. 

— В его мире драка это типа «привет, мне очень приятно с вами познакомиться», — поясняет Бокуто.

— Вы подобны валькирии, такая же смелая женщина-воительница, — наконец говорит Ушиджима распрямившись. 

— Вау, не знаю за что ты меня отправил в стену, не знаю, что это за слово, но ты мне даже нравишься, — улыбается явно очарованная Широфуку. 

Акааши сокрушенно качает головой, единственным адекватным сейчас кажется Коноха, который не обращает совершенно никакого внимания на Ушиджиму — подумаешь, сидит богоподобное существо, которое может раскидать всех на корабле за полминуты. Главное, что за него деньги можно получить. Акааши приближается к нему как раз тогда, когда он пытается настроить связь с суверенами.

Отвечает им не Айеша — хотя Акааши и не надеялся на такую честь. На экране появляется парень, с точеными чертами лица, как и у всех суверенов, на переносице у него красуются очки — явно дань моде. 

Куроо, сидящий ближе всех к экрану, заглядывает краем глаза и как будто приободряется. 

— Да? — высокомерно, как свойственно представителям его расы, приветствует их парень. 

— Передай Айеше, что мы летим к вам и требуем повышения оплаты, — говорит Акааши как можно жестче.

Парень в ответ издает смешок.

— Вы и вправду думаете, что Айеша пойдет на поводу у каких-то Опустошителей? — ухмылка у него полна яда. 

Акааши очень быстро начинает закипать, но его праведный гнев прерывает Куроо, который легким движением руки отодвигает его вместе с Конохой от экрана.

— Вы только посмотрите на эту конфету! — ухмыляясь говорит Куроо. 

— Вы это мне? — парень приподнимает бровь. А Акааши почему-то становится очень весело от осознания, что Куроо любит золотых мальчиков.

— Ага, тебе. Слушай, я скоро буду на Суверене, у меня будет куча юнитов в кармане, можем прогуляться вместе, — поигрывая бровями предлагает он. 

Парень окидывает его скучающим взглядом:

— Не интересно. 

— Да ты не обращай внимания, эта опухлость на лице у меня скоро пройдет, да и вообще, я через видеосвязь не очень получаюсь — не фотогеничный...

Экран гаснет, показывая, что парню явно наскучили эти брачные танцы. Коноха откровенно ржет, даже Акааши не может сдержать улыбку, но Куроо не падает духом.

— Вот это горячая штучка, прямо по мне. 

— Он съест твои яйца на завтрак и не подавится, — фыркает Бокуто, услышавший часть разговора. 

— Не тебе меня в этом обвинять, твои яйца давно в стальных тисках, — огрызается Куроо, а Бокуто, который обычно обижается на такие заявления, смеется и подмигивает Акааши. 

— Как мои у него, так и его у меня, — он протягивает руку к Акааши, но тот, заметив сколько взглядов на них устремлено, только отстраняется и качает головой. 

У Бокуто опускаются уголки губ. 

— Не время, сейчас не время, — совсем тихо, чтобы услышал только Бокуто, произносит Акааши. — Пора вам загружаться в шлюпку, — уже громче обращается он к Конохе и Широфуку. 

— Так точно, кэп, — улыбается Широфуку. — Жаль, что я не увижу, как этот зеленый подкатывает к суверену, но вы мне потом расскажите во всех подробностях. 

— Меня зовут Куроо, запомни, женщина. 

— Не вижу причин, — фыркает Широфуку. 

Она мило прощается с Ушиджимой, пожимает руку Бокуто и просит позаботиться об Акааши. Звучит что-то, похожее на «он, конечно, бывает той еще задницей, но ты же его любишь», и Акааши даже не успевает возмутиться, потому что Бокуто вдруг порывисто и искренне обнимает Широфуку. 

К чему эти нежности, недоумевает Акааши, протягивая сумку Конохе.

— Поехали с нами. На шлюпке есть еще место. Оставь их наедине с этим верзилой. 

— Нет, — твердо говорит Акааши. — Это мой корабль и наша награда, я доведу это дело до конца. 

— Бокуто абсолютно бесчестный парень, оставит тебя ни с чем...

— Ты и вправду думаешь, что я буду обкрадывать Акааши? — возмущенно встревает Бокуто. 

— Ты уже нас обокрал один раз, — напоминает Коноха. 

— Это... это другое! У меня были не те задачи... — Коноха смотрит на него с выражением, которое явно говорит, давай, мол, рассказывай. Бокуто даже тушуется, но все равно продолжает: — Мы одна команда, и вообще, я ничего такого делать не собираюсь, ну вот правда. 

Бокуто вздыхает, а Коноха продолжает скептически пялится на него:

— Ты изменник. 

— Это вообще здесь ни при чем, меня еще официально не исключили из Опустошителей, — возмущается Бокуто. — И хватит так на меня смотреть, как будто я детьми торговал в свободное время!

— Коноха, пойдем, они взрослые мальчики, сами разберутся, — зовет его Широфуку. 

Коноха жестом показывает Бокуто, что он следит за ним, и Акааши смеется от того, каким виноватым взглядом отвечает ему Бокуто. Коноха первым пропадает в проеме, Широфуку еще раз взмахивает рукой:

— Пока, красавчик! — посмеиваясь, она исчезает вслед за Конохой. 

Лев, не отрывавший от нее взгляда все это время, становится радикально-пунцовым.

— Она гораздо симпатичнее, когда не перемазана в пыли и песке, — говорит он, и очень зря. Бокуто и Куроо не удерживаются и улюлюкают ему хором. Куроо рад новой жертве, а Бокуто рад, что Куроо наконец переключается с него самого на общую для них двоих цель. 

Посадка на Суверен проходит весьма удачно, учитывая, что Лев раньше никогда не управлял этим кораблем и вообще выглядит очень молодо. Но парень, как оказалось, быстро учится. 

— Ты понесешь свою капсулу, — Акааши указывает на белую скорлупу Ушиджиме. Тот послушно кивает, берет ее в руки, как пушинку. 

Акааши встает последним на трап, сразу за Ушиджимой. А встречает их целая делегация. И во главе её стоит тот самый очкарик. 

У Куроо улыбка сорвавшего джекпот в межпланетной лотерее, он опережает Акааши с приветствием:

— Вау, нет, серьезно, это чертовски мило, что ты решил меня встретить. Не стоило так утруждаться, я бы и сам тебя нашел, — улыбается ему Куроо, но очкарик, кажется, даже бровью не ведет. 

Акааши оттягивает Куроо за куртку.

— Акааши Кейджи, капитан «Сирены». Прошу проводить нас к Айеше. 

Очкарик проводит по ним взглядом своих золотистых глаз, задерживается сначала на Льве, а потом на Ушиджиме. 

— Идите за мной.

За спиной Куроо шепотом повествует Бокуто, что бы он сделал с этим золотым мальчиком, если бы они остались наедине. До Акааши доносятся только обрывки фраз, и он жалеет, что вообще слышит это. 

— Золото Асгарда не такое холодное, — негромко говорит себе под нос Ушиджима, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Встреча проходит неплохо. Акааши думал, что будет хуже. Айеша хоть и высокомерная задница, но общается с ними вежливо и оплачивает все расходы сполна. Она коротко выражает огорчение тем, что Ушиджима уже не в капсуле, но сильно на этом внимание не заостряет. После этого кто-то начинает объяснять им, насколько важную для разумных цивилизаций миссию они выполнили, и как весь Суверен отныне им обязан.

— ...многоклеточные формы жизни, которые также могут быть и неуглеродной природы… — кто-то за спиной изображает громкий храп, и Акааши не глядя отвешивает туда тычок локтем.

Храп затихает.

Во время разговора Акааши успевает заметить, как Куроо выразительно переглядывается с успевшим его зацепить очкариком, но этого он пресечь уже не может. Бокуто по-дружески обнимает Ушиджиму на прощание и что-то негромко говорит ему в ухо, а тот кивает, неловко похлопывая его по спине. Акааши только закатывает глаза — зачем привязываться к тому, с кем ты больше никогда не увидишься? 

Когда официальная встреча заканчивается, уже темнеет, и Акааши предлагает всем переждать ночь на большой земле. Куроо, естественно, сразу же исчезает, Акааши предполагает, куда он собирается идти, но не удерживает. Все-таки что бы он ни собирался натворить — это проблемы самого Куроо, а учитывая его недюжинную силу, проблемой станет скорее он сам для местных охранников. Лев исчезает на корабле, вслед за ним собирается подняться Акааши, но Бокуто тянет его за руку. 

— Пойдем, прогуляемся. Устроим свидание, как в старые добрые, — посмеивается он. И у Акааши нет причин ему отказать. 

Они бредут куда глаза глядят, прочь от корабля.

— Каждый раз, когда мы оказывались на какой-нибудь новой планете, ты обязательно рассказывал мне, как живут населяющие ее существа, — улыбается Бокуто, разглядывая красивые позолоченные, но не вызывающие никаких эмоций здания. — И я не мог перестать тобой восхищаться. 

Бокуто смотрит на него, как будто ожидая ответа. Акааши никогда не был силен в таких разговорах, но он тоже помнит, прокручивает все имеющие смысл только для них двоих моменты. Например, когда они из-под носа капитана корабля, на котором тогда служили, выкрали его талисман, без которого он не мог никуда выйти. Как приходилось зажимать свой рот, чтобы не выдать себя слишком громким смехом. Вообще все эмоции в жизни Акааши так или иначе связаны с Бокуто. 

Акааши переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Бокуто. На улицах уже полумрак, горят редкие уличные фонари, навевая какое-то дурацкое сентиментальное настроение. Акааши думает, что поддается ему, и чувствует себя слабым и хрупким, и его это бесит. 

Бокуто улыбается и сжимает руку Акааши только крепче. 

— При команде не стоит этого делать, хорошо?

— Раньше мы не скрывались...

— Раньше — это раньше, Бокуто, сейчас... Я еще не дал полноценный мир. Прости. Это и вправду тяжелое решение. 

— Перестань, — тянет Бокуто, посмеиваясь и притягивает Акааши за талию к себе, тычется носом ему в щеку. — Это была всего лишь дурацкая ссора, которая разделила нас на пару лет. Но что такое пара лет в рамках вселенной?

— Когда это ты стал поэтичным? — фыркает Акааши.

— Эй, я всегда был охренительно поэтичным! — наигранно возмущается Бокуто. — И я буду хорошо себя вести. По крайней мере, с тобой. 

Акааши не может удержаться от улыбки, и Бокуто целует его прямо в нее. 

Они гуляют до тех пор, пока не светает, и только тогда возвращаются на корабль. «Сирена» встречает их предрассветной тишиной. Когда Акааши закрывает трап, то из каюты высовывается Куроо:

— Слушай, кэп, давай сейчас взлетим. 

— Не вопрос, — зевает Акааши. — Но лучше бы разбудить Льва.

— Да я мигом, сейчас! — Куроо пропадает за соседней дверью и выволакивает сонного Льва, усаживает его рядом с Акааши в соседнее кресло пилота. — Полетели. 

Взлет проходит неплохо, дорога до Контракции обещает быть не особенно близкой, но торопиться им некуда, и Акааши сразу начинает залипать за штурвалом от недосыпа. Он почти успевает задремать, когда раздается какой-то громкий писк. 

— Эй, кэп, — толкает его в плечо Лев. — У нас на хвосте куча суверенских кораблей. 

Акааши мигом просыпается и глядит на табло. Там все пестрит от множества точек, изображающих целую флотилию.

— Мать вашу, кто на этом корабле нагадил суверенам? — Акааши разворачивается на кресле с такой яростью, что приходится затормозить ногой. 

Куроо отводит глаза, но при этом очень довольно улыбается, так что гадать не приходится: ночная вылазка закончилась чем-то очень увлекательным для Куроо и катастрофическим для всех остальных. Кажется, он отвечает не оттого, что поддается суровому осуждающему взгляду Акааши, а просто не может удержаться от хвастовства:

— Ну, наверное это из-за того что я решил увезти с собой кроме денег еще подарок? — он вытаскивает из своей каюты давешнего золотого очкарика: — Знакомьтесь, это Цукки. 

— Лорд Цукишима, — поправляет его тот. Выглядит он до сих пор высокомерным, но даже кажется не таким унылым, как был на планете. Можно сказать, довольным. 

Бокуто рассыпается в комплиментах Куроо, называя его красавчиком, от души с одобрением хлопает его по плечу, а Акааши просто несколько раз от беспомощности открывает и закрывает рот.

— Куроо, мать твою еще раз, ты вообще в своем уме?.. — начинает он гневно, но тут, оборвав тираду, раскрывается люк в подсобку, где обычно хранится питьевая вода. 

И оттуда как ни в чем не бывало появляется невозмутимый Ушиджима.

— А может быть, это из-за меня, — теперь Бокуто накидывается на него: — Ну ты молоток, Ушиджима! Вот это я понимаю, сбежал у этих выскочек прямо из-под носа. 

Акааши внезапно прихватывает мигрень. У него сроду не было мигрени. 

— Я попрошу отзываться о моей расе более терпимо в моем присутствии, — поправляет очки Цукишима. 

Но его как будто не слышат, а Ушиджима серьезно говорит:

— Ты был прав, они настоящие жопошники. И совершенно ничего не понимают в добрых старых битвах. 

Акааши обводит все это сборище безнадежным взглядом. Даже если они сейчас оторвутся от преследования, в этой компании он попросту обречен.

— Лев, — зовет он устало. — Ты тоже что-то спер у суверенов? Я сейчас полностью открыт для правды, так что лучше говори сразу.

Лев оглядывает присутствующих, потом, подумав, достает из-за пазухи тонкий стилус из дешевого пластика с эмблемой резиденции верховной жрицы. 

— Это вышло случайно, — объясняет он.

Про себя Акааши тихо-тихо шлет их всех в эротическое путешествие по бескрайним просторам Вселенной — и желание пробить себе лоб ладонью постепенно сходит на нет.

— Как нам сейчас нужен Коноха, — говорит он сокрушенно, но понимает, что времени горевать нет. — Так, куски идиотов, быстро садитесь по креслам и пристегивайтесь. Сейчас нам будет совсем не сладко.

Акааши садится поудобнее и берется за штурвал двумя руками. Придется применить все свои умения в пилотировании, чтобы избежать прямого столкновения. 

— Я вам помогу, — Цукишима присаживается поближе. — Я прекрасно знаком с этой стратегией.

Акааши молча кивает, не отрываясь от управления.

— Цукки, я не думал, что ты сможешь мне понравится еще больше, — улыбается Куроо, запечатляя на его губах крепкий поцелуй. И Цукишима совсем не сопротивляется. Его золотистая кожа только становится темнее на скулах. 

— Куроо, сядь в кресло, пристегнись и на хрен не отсвечивай тут вообще, — рычит Акааши. 

Где-то сбоку от них праздничным салютом разрываются плазменные снаряды, и он спешно уводит корабль в сторону.

— Петлю! — кричит Цукишима. — Они роем плохо маневрируют на коротких дистанциях.

Наверное, с земли это выглядит даже эффектно, но внутри корабля все, чего хочется Акааши — хорошенько проблеваться, когда этот ужас закончится. Довершая атмосферу полнейшего безумия, Бокуто улюлюкает на каждом вираже, как будто они на каком-нибудь аттракционе на Ксандаре, а Куроо то и дело порывается встать с места, и тогда Акааши кричит сквозь царящий вокруг грохот, что для особо активных у него завалялось еще одно ружье с сеткой, и он готов хоть сейчас приступить к полевым испытаниям. Цукишима отдает команды, вокруг, сталкиваясь, взрываются корабли, Ушиджима с интересом наблюдает за происходящим. Один только Лев с тоской смотрит на свой стилус, который летает по салону на каждом кувырке. Его самого кидает в кресле, как тряпичную куклу.

Перед глазами со всех сторон ковром стелются звезды, а потом раскрывается спасительный «тоннель», и они несутся к нему… А дальше на мостике внезапно наступает тишина:

— Отлично, — отрешенно говорит Акааши и глядит перед собой «на две тысячи ярдов». — Теперь за нами охотится целая планета.

Но всем вокруг наплевать. Куроо сажает Цукишиму к себе на колени, а тот, незнакомый с этикетом нормального мира, не сопротивляется и отвечает на последовавший за этим поцелуй. 

— Вот видишь, — шепчет Бокуто над ухом Акааши. — Тут сплошной хэппи-энд, не нуди.

Акааши только отмахивается, но не отталкивает Бокуто, когда тот целует его в щеку.

Лев, пострадавший в этой погоне больше всех, откидывается в кресле, утирает пот со лба и обещает, что больше никогда в таком составе не пойдет ни на какую миссию. 

— Полностью с тобой согласен, — выдыхает Акааши. — Ну что, держим путь на Контракцию?

— Стой, — вдруг подает голос Ушиджима, и все поворачиваются к нему. — Я хочу чтобы вы, славные воины, помогли мне разобраться с тем, кто похитил меня из Асгарда. Контракция это то место, где мы сможем его найти? 

Акааши качает головой. 

— Не могу сказать точно, но зато я смогу наконец нормально поспать и поесть. А там, глядишь, раскопаем что-нибудь про твоего похитителя. 

— Как его зовут? — спрашивает Бокуто с любопытством. — Мы знаем почти каждого головореза в ближайших галактиках, может, и про него что-то слышали.

— Тендо Сатори, охотник за головами, — отвечает Ушиджима. 

— Впервые слышу, — недоуменно отвечает Бокуто. 

— Наверное, очень крутой парень, — улыбается Куроо, — раз поймал такого верзилу как ты. 

— Конечно, нам же без него мало приключений на задницу, — кивает сам себе Акааши, набирая координаты Контракции на панели. 

— Ура, Акааши с нами! Ну теперь нам точно ничего не грозит, — громогласно смеется Бокуто.

Акааши только закатывает глаза, в ужасе представляя себе длительное путешествие с этими ненормальными. Он, кажется, успел отвыкнуть ото всего этого беспредела. Зато теперь у него есть все время в мире на то, чтобы начать все заново.

Но это будет уже совсем другая история.


End file.
